Noël en famille
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Après avoir chanté devant le président des Etats-Unis, les Tous Pour Un décident de rentrer chez eux à Gordonville pour fêter noël en famille. Entre les parents de Shane, ceux de Nate, ceux de Jason, deux de Kim et ceux de Mitchie la soirée promet d'être inoubliable. Un vrai noël en famille avec des rires, des anecdotes et de la joie... A condition que tout le monde arrive à temps.
1. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Je ne vous ai pas reparlé parce que j'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout mais cette année encore il y aura un petit projet de noël. Et cette année on retrouve, Mitchie, Kim, Mandy et compagnie. Histoire de clore complètement cette saga. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

 **Chapitre 01**

Une fois la balance de son et la rencontre avec les fans achevées, Shane soupira. Avec le temps, les déclarations d'amour de leurs fans le mettaient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa femme. Il aimait les rencontrer au détour d'un restaurant, d'un magasin ou d'un plateau télé mais quand elles lui demandaient de les épouser, en présence de Mitchie, de ses amis ou de sa famille, il appréciait de moins en moins. Il plaisantait en disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé la femme de sa vie mais s'il avait vraiment le choix, il les enverrait au diable plus ou moins gentiment.

« - Prêt à monter sur scène, demanda Jason en lui tapant dans le dos.

« - Comme à chaque fois. Mais j'ai déjà hâte d'enlever ce nœud papillon ! Chanter devant le président et tout, c'est un honneur, même si vu le président actuel je m'en passerais bien, grommela-t-il, mais pourquoi on nous impose le port du nœud pap ?

« - Tu préfèrerais qu'on soit invité à la Maison Blanche pour la Garden party du trente-et-un ? Devoir passer la soirée près de cet imbécile raciste et sexiste ?

« - Celui-là même qui a twitté que ta femme était sexy mais que tu devrais lui dire de se mettre plus souvent en mini-jupe, ajouta Nate perplexe.

« - Je préférerais être chez moi avec ma femme et mes enfants à faire la cuisine pour ce soir, soupira-t-il.

« - Ah ouais… Pouvoir aller piquer des petits-trucs de temps à autre dans la cuisine, rêva Jason en enfilant sa chemise.

« - Ouais… Ou simplement aller voler un bisou à sa femme et la prendre dans ses bras quelques minutes.

« - Je vote pour le programme de Shane, sourit Nate.

Ils se fixèrent une seconde puis décidèrent qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tous les trois envie de voir leurs femmes, de les prendre dans leurs bras pour les embrasser avant de s'occuper des enfants afin qu'elles n'aient pas ce problème à gérer. Leur styliste arriva au même moment et les aida à se préparer avant de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient encore se faire maquiller. Seulement Shane sortit son portable et appela sa femme.

« - Allo, répondit-elle en riant.

« - Bonsoir ma belle. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Super ! Avec Kim et Mandy on vient de vérifier que le menu conviendrait à tout le monde, et on attend que les enfants soient couchés pour vérifier les listes de G. I. F. T. S. Après on prépare les crêpes et les gaufres pour demain. Et vous ? Pas trop anxieux de chanter devant ce crétin sexiste ?

« - Anxieux non, on ne l'est jamais et ça fait plus de treize ans qu'on se produit sur scène… Cela dit ç aurait été tout de même mieux et plus gratifiant de chanter devant Obama que devant cet idiot mais bon on s'y fait !

« - J'imagine bien. Heureusement que Joshua m'a épargné cette épreuve !

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-il choqué faisant sursauter ses amis. Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu être avec nous ce soir mais que tu as refusé ?

« - Non j'ai dit que Joshua m'en a parlé mais que j'ai refusé de venir parce que je préférais m'occuper du repas de noël en paix.

Nate et Jason, qui n'avaient qu'une partie de la conversation, le fixait perplexe et lorsqu'il raccrocha plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils lui demandèrent des explications. Explications qu'il fournit tout en se laissant maquiller.

« - Mais si elle avait chanté pour le président, on n'aurait pas été invités à le faire et donc vous seriez quand même séparés aujourd'hui, souligna son frère de lait.

« - Ouais pas faux. L'un dans l'autre, je ne serai pas avec elle… Mais je serai avec mes enfants et vous avec vos deux folles et vos enfants.

« - La ferme Shane ou je vais maudire notre petite fée !

Il rit en l'entendant puis commença à s'échauffer la voix en vue du concert spécial noël. Il était filmé et serait retransmis le soir du vingt-cinq décembre sur MTV, selon ce que leur avait dit Andrew.

…

« - _Baby all I want for Christmas is you!_ (Bébé tout ce que je veux pour noël c'est toi !)

La salle s'éteignit sur les dernières notes de la chanson alors que le public explosa en applaudissements. Les lumières se rallumèrent et les trois membres du groupe s'inclinèrent en souriant. Cette chanson était un symbole pour eux. Grâce à elle, ils s'étaient réunis pour chanter ensemble pour la première fois. C'était à la Soirée Pyjama de Camp Rock et ils avaient fait rire tout le monde. Depuis, treize ans plus tard, ils avaient une carrière exceptionnelle et internationale. Les fans continuaient toujours de crier leur joie en les applaudissant ou leur hurlaient des déclarations d'amours tandis qu'ils les remerciaient une main sur le cœur. Doucement la scène s'éteignit et ils la quittèrent d'un pas rapide. En arrivant dans sa loge, Shane prit son portable et le ralluma. Sa femme ne lui avait pas encore écris mais il s'en moquait. Il savait qu'elle était avec ses amies de toujours en train de discuter joyeusement. « _Concert terminé mon petit lutin. Le temps de prendre une douche (où je t'imaginerai avec moi) de sauter dans le car, on sera là pour seize heures. A demain soir. Je t'aime._ » Prenant une douche rapide, il s'habilla chaudement puis rejoignit le bus en passant par la porte de service. Il retrouva Nate dans le bus, occupé à appeler sa mère et s'installa sur un des canapés tout en gardant son portable dans sa main. Non qu'il guettait la réponse de sa femme mais il savait qu'entre Mitchie, Mandy, Isabelle et Connie, il risquait d'être très rapidement contacté. Le téléphone vibra dans sa main au moment où Jason arriva accompagné de deux de leurs musiciens et il décrocha.

« - Salut mon chéri.

« - Tu sais que j'aime entendre ta voix mon petit lutin ?

« - Je sais, pouffa-t-elle. Je viens d'avoir ton message. Vous êtes sur la route là ?

« - Non, on attend encore Andrew et Ben pour… Ah ben les voilà juste, dit-il en les voyant monter. On est au complet prêt à partir.

« - Tu vas être mort en rentrant. Enfin Nate et Jason aussi ceci dit.

« - Non on va dormir dans le car comme à chaque fois. On sera là à temps. Maximum à seize heures. On a deux chauffeurs pour le car.

« - Ok si tu le dis. Faites attention d'accord ?

« - Promis mon petit lutin.

« - Brave petit, dit-elle. Le concert était bien ?

« - Un régal comme à chaque fois même si je suis plutôt HS.

« - Ok je te laisse dormir alors. Bonne nuit mon chéri. A demain après-midi… Kim me charge de te prévenir, qu'on sera tous à la maison alors si Nate, Jason et toi vouliez faire une petite sieste avant de nous rejoindre, vous êtes les bienvenus chez Jay et Kim.

« - Remercie-là de ma part.

« - Ça sera fait. Allez bonne route mon chéri. A demain.

« - A demain. Je t'aime.

« - Egalement, sourit-elle.

Il raccrocha amusé et prévint ses deux amis qu'ils pourraient se reposer chez Jason s'ils le souhaitaient. Le concerné accepta en riant. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, du concert avec leur agent quand celui-ci cessa de parler préférant observer la route en grimaçant. Shane y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de rebondir sur ce que racontait Nate. Il était vrai qu'il neigeait depuis quelques heures mais les routes étaient dégagées et tout indiquait que la ville de New-York avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça reste ainsi.

« - Un problème Oliver, demanda Andrew en le rejoignant.

« - Un accident à l'intersection. Un bus a dérapé. Il s'est mangé un poteau mais il bloque la voie. On va prendre un peu de retard.

« - Ok. Les gars allez dormir un peu. Vous êtes debout depuis six heures du matin.

« - Bonne idée, bâilla Jason.

Il se leva et partit se coucher le premier alors que Shane sortait son portable. « _Arrivée retardée à dix-sept heures. La neige a causé un léger accident sur la route. Pas de blessés rassure-toi. Je file me coucher à demain. PS : Je t'aime._ » Il envoya ce message à sa femme puis imita ses deux amis qui avaient déjà pris place dans une couchette. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil mais un violent coup de klaxon le fit se réveiller d'un bond. Des freins crissèrent puis un bruit sourd d'impact le fit se redresser. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait puis rejoignit l'avant du bus pour noter qu'un chauffeur de taxi avait du perdre le contrôle de son véhicule et avait fini sa course contre le bus. Les deux voies étaient à présent bloquées et Oliver soupira.

« - Bon on va faire un détour et passer par Washington. On devrait arriver vers dix-sept heures trente, dit-il pour Andrew.

« - Ça va faire juste pour déposer tout le monde non, demanda Shane.

« - Ah ça… Je crois qu'il va falloir que les femmes des uns et des autres jouent les chauffeurs de taxis pour faire gagner du temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis regarda l'heure. Il était une heure dix-sept du matin et il soupira. Supposant qu'elle dormait, il tapa un message pour sa femme pour la prévenir de ce nouveau contretemps puis renonça à l'envoyer. Il lui en dirait plus demain. Il était possible que la circulation redevienne assez fluide pour leur permettre d'arriver plus tôt que prévu.

…

Quand ses deux amies partirent, Mitchie fois, elle laissait ses beaux-parents gérer cet achat puisqu'ils y connaissaient davantage ferma la maison à clé puis rejoignit sa cuisine. Comme sa mère l'avait toujours fait, elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le repas du lendemain. « Alors voyons j'ai les œufs, le lait, le beurre, le foie gras, du caviar, du saumon, les huîtres, de la mayonnaise, de la moutarde, le filet de bœuf, les asperges, la crème fraîche et les champignons, lista-t-elle en fermant le frigidaire avant d'ouvrir ses placards. Le sucre, la farine, la poudre d'amande, la levure : ok. Le rhum et le xérès : ok… Mince je n'ai pas de blettes. » Elle envoya un message à sa mère pour lui demander si elle en avait puis reprit son inventaire avant d'aller se coucher satisfaite. Il ne manquait que l'alcool mais comme à chaque qu'elle. Allongée sur le côté, l'oreiller de son mari serré contre son cœur, elle s'endormit sereinement, tout en sachant qu'elle serait réveillée tôt par Soren, leur fils de six ans.

…

La jeune femme se sentit secouer avec douceur et ouvrit un œil pour croiser le regard vert de son petit garçon.

« - Bonjour mon petit amour, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Tu te lèves bientôt maman ?

« - Oui, oui, j'arrive. Tu me donnes mon téléphone s'il te plaît. Que maman regarde l'heure.

Il hocha la tête et prit l'objet qu'il lui tendit fièrement. Elle regarda son sourire édenté, prit son portable et sourcilla en voyant un message de son mari. « _On vient d'arriver à Washington. La neige nous a empêchés de passer par Harribourg. Au final on arrivera pour dix-sept heures trente. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est libre pour nous récupérer à Gordonville on est preneur. Je t'explique tout à l'heure quand je t'appelle._ » La jeune femme regarda l'écran perdue puis décida de répondre. « _Ok vois avec tes parents, ils doivent passer à Gordonville pour le champagne. A ce soir mon chéri. Je t'aime._ » Secouant la tête, elle fixa son attention sur son fils et sourit.

« - Il n'est que huit heures mon chaton. Tu feras une sieste cet après-midi d'accord ?

« - Euh… D'accord maman mais seulement si j'ai des toasts avec du nutella et de la chantilly, négocia-t-il.

« - Mince moi qui aie passé la soirée avec tata Kim et tata Mandy pour faire des gaufres et des crêpes pour aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle amusée.

« - Oh j'en veux, j'en veux !

« - D'accord. Avec tata Kim et Mandy on a décidé de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble ce matin. Il y aura aussi Ray, Autumn, Austin, Callie, Haylee, Sullivan, Lucas et Destiny.

« - Ouais ! Je pourrais jouer avec Haylee ?

« - Bien sûr mon petit amour. En attendant, on va aller se laver et s'habiller. Tu pourras aller jouer dans le jardin en attendant tout le monde d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête ravi et elle quitta son lit, pour aller l'aider à se laver. Quand ce fut bon, elle l'habilla puis le laissa jouer dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche. Habillée d'un slim et d'une tunique blanche, elle s'attacha les cheveux rapidement puis embrassa la joue de sa fille quand celle-ci sortit de sa chambre. En entendant que sa maman était prête, Soren la rejoignit en courant pour pouvoir aller dans le jardin, la faisant sourire. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et commença à dresser la table.

« - On a des crêpes ce matin, demanda Lydie.

« - Oui mais on attend tata Mandy et tata Kim pour commencer le petit-déjeuner. Tu as bien dormie chérie ?

« - Oui bien. Si tata Kim vient, Callie sera là aussi ?

« - Oui bien sûr. Allez file te laver comme ça vous pourrez aller jouer dès que vous aurez fini de manger.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et remonta à l'étage tout en fredonnant _Jingle bell_. Comme ses parents, elle adorait la musique et faisait partie de la chorale de l'église. Mitchie sourit en l'entendant puis reprit son activité. Se souvenant du sms de son mari, elle monta chercher son téléphone et sourit en voyant qu'il avait répondu. « _J'ai demandé à mon père. Il passera nous chercher mais on arrivera beaucoup plus tôt. On prend l'avion pour le reste du voyage. On décolle de Washington dans une heure et on arrivera à Gordonville entre midi et une heure. Hâte de te serrer dans mes bras mon lutin._ » Elle sourit amusée qu'il la tienne autant au courant et répondit. « _Parfait. Vous pourrez vous reposer avant de nous rejoindre alors. Bon vol mon chéri._ » Le glissant dans sa poche, elle termina de dresser la table pour quatorze et allait poser le jus d'orange quand on sonna à la porte. La carafe dans la main elle alla ouvrir la porte.

« - Donne ça, sourit Kim en entrant précédé de ses trois derniers enfants. Hey Riri, Fifi et Loulou, on dit bonjour avant de courir partout !

« - Bonjour tata Mitchie, crièrent Callie et Haylee.

« - Lydie est réveillée ?

« - Elle termine de se laver, répondit-elle en embrassant le haut de sa tête. Hey mes trois petites terreurs préférées. Ça va les enfants, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour regarder les triplés. Filez au jardin, Soren y est déjà.

« - Ces gosses vont m'achever ! Ils sont debout depuis sept heures du matin… Y a pas moyen de les sortir du lit à sept heures trente pour l'école mais en vacances ils te remuent la baraque à sept heures du matin, grogna-t-elle. Au fait t'as des news de nos mecs ? C'est le silence radio du côté de Jason son portable est resté sur la table de la cuisine… Je ne sais même pas vers quelle heure ils comptent se pointer. Du coup pas moyen d'organiser la journée. Enfin bref, dit-elle en posant le jus de fruit sur la table. Mon petit monstre est là au fait ? Ou je suis la première ? Pitié dis-moi que je suis la première ? On a fait un pari elle et moi. La perdante est de corvée de poubelle chez l'autre pour la semaine du coup… J'ai gagné ou pas ?

« - Tu es la première rassure-toi ! D'ailleurs avec cinq gamins à gérer c'est plutôt impressionnant.

« - Je sais, pouffa-t-elle au moment où on sonna. Ah ah, je vais ouvrir qu'elle sache qu'elle a perdue !

Mitchie la regarda partir amusée. Depuis quinze ans qu'elle les connaissait, elles n'avaient pas changé. Elles se lançaient sans cesse des défis, se faisaient des farces tout au long de l'année mais elles étaient soudées comme les doigts d'une main. Elle sourit en entendant Mandy crier un « non » des plus retentissants et s'approcha pour la voir à genoux les mains jointes comme si elle priait. Du haut de ses deux ans, Ray regardait sa maman les sourcils froncés. La maîtresse de maison ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il ressemblait énormément à son père et en fit la remarque à sa femme quand elle entra avec sa poussette double.

« - M'en parle pas, parfois quand il parle j'entends Nate… D'ailleurs hier je le couche et je lui raconte l'histoire des Trois Petits Cochons. Il m'écoute sagement et à la fin, il me dit, enfin je traduis ses balbutions « Maman un loup ça ne souffle pas assez fort pour faire s'envoler une maison de paille tu sais ? »… Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre… Depuis quand sont-ils si intelligents à deux ans ?

« - Bonne question, marmonna Kim… En tout cas, c'est bien le fils de son père ! J'appelle les gamins ?

Mitchie hocha la tête tout en aidant Mandy à mettre Autumn et Austin dans le parc au salon. Elles entendirent nettement leur amie prévenir que le petit-déjeuner avant de voir plusieurs têtes courir jusqu'à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur tour, ils étaient tous attablés même si Kim veillait à ce que personne ne se serve tant qu'ils ne seraient pas au complet.

« - Au fait maman, demanda Lydie en prenant une gaufre, tu sais si papa rentre bientôt ? Tata Kim ne sait pas.

« - Oui, il m'a envoyé un message ce matin. A l'heure qu'il est il est dans l'avion et arrivera à Gordonville aux alentours de midi. Grand-père ira les chercher, dit-elle en notant que tout le monde écoutait. Ils iront se reposer une heure ou deux chez tata Kim et ensuite, ils viendront à la maison pour qu'on passe tout noël ensemble.

Les enfants crièrent de joie. Quelque soit leur âge, ils espéraient que leur papa serait présent. Lydie et Callie comprenaient qu'ils soient parfois obligés de partir plusieurs jours voir plusieurs mois, mais les plus jeunes étaient souvent grognons et pleuraient sans cesse quand c'était le cas. Mitchie sourit en songeant à Jason. Lorsque Kim leur avait annoncé sa première grossesse, elle avait eu du mal à l'imaginer en papa responsable. Elles en avaient souvent ris toutes les deux en pensant qu'il agirait comme un enfant seulement il les avait étonnées en se montrant étrangement responsable. Bien plus que Kim qui avait parfois tendance à arriver en retard pour aller chercher les enfants à l'école, ou d'oublier de faire le repas, ou de changer leurs couches. Notant que sa fille discutait avec Callie, elle fit signe à la petite de se taire et échangea leurs assiettes. La sienne était vide aussi elle plia tranquillement la crêpe en quatre et commença à la manger.

« - Ahhh, hurla Lydie en découvrant l'assiette vide… Maman, c'était ma crêpe !

Mitchie éclata de rire et lui en prépara une qu'elle lui donna en s'excusant. Elle lui promit même de la laisser goûter au lait de poule des adultes. Sachant qu'il y aurait du rhum, elle précisa qu'elle n'en aurait qu'un petit verre n'aimant pas l'idée que sa fille boive de l'alcool. Lydie la remercia ravie, puis reprit sa conversation avec sa voisine, une main posée sur son assiette vide. Geste qui fit rire les adultes présents.

« - Bon, déclara Mandy en terminant son café. Lydie, Callie, vous débarrassez la table s'il vous plaît et après vous êtes libres de répéter pour la chorale. Soren et Haylee vous montez dans la salle de jeu avec les triplés. Quant à nous, dit-elle en fixant Mitchie, on attend vos ordres chef !

« - Ok tu seras mon sous-chef dans ce cas.

« - Hey c'est moi d'habitude, s'exclama Kim choquée.

« - Je sais, je te charge des enfants. Au moindre problème c'est toi qui punie, dit-elle en regardant chaque tête blonde.

« - Ouille ça va faire mal, grommela Callie en fixant sa mère.

« - Exactement ! Allez, on s'exécute !

Les plus jeunes montèrent à l'étage pour aller jouer alors que les deux plus âgées nettoyaient la table aidées de Mitchie. Pour sa part, Mandy prit une minute pour appeler son mari tout en allant voir leurs jumeaux qui dormaient tranquillement.

« - Salut mon chéri, je viens d'apprendre, merci Mitchie, que vous étiez dans l'avion. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Non mais sérieux, que mon frère ne me dise rien, ok je suis habituée mais toi ? Sérieux, on est mariés non ? On a des enfants ensemble tu te souviens ? Tu pourrais quand même me dire que tu es retardé sans que je sois obligée de demander les infos à d'autres ! T'abuse mec ! Bon allez, je m'arrête-là je suis attendue en cuisine mais t'as intérêt à appeler dès ta sortie d'avion pour me tenir au courant sinon ça va chauffer pour ton matricule ok ?

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers ses amies pour voir qu'elles étaient affairées à sortir de quoi faire les tartes ainsi que la pâte feuilletée. Rangeant son portable, elle embrassa ses deux enfants puis rejoignit la cuisine pour se laver les mains avant de s'occuper de la pâte qui devait recouvrir le filet de bœuf. Kim s'occupa de la tarte aux pommes alors que Mitchie s'occupait de celle aux noix de pécan. Seulement elle n'en était qu'à mélanger le beurre à la farine quand on sonna à la porte.

« - Laisse j'y vais, continue ta pâte, on va en avoir besoin rapidement, sourit Mitchie en s'essuyant les mains.

Quittant la pièce, elle alla ouvrir pour se trouver nez à nez avec sa mère. Elle l'embrassa tout en la faisant entrer et la laissa monter voir les enfants préférant retourner à la cuisine. Elle sortit de quoi préparer du café, rempli une tasse et posa le tout sur un plateau à l'écart du plan de travail avec le sucre, le lait et la crème.

« - Alors les filles ça va ?

« - Bien et vous Connie ? Oh super vous avez des blettes, Mitchie me disait justement qu'elle n'en avait pas. Vous venez nous aider je présume ?

« - Exactement mais je laisse Mitchie donner les ordres. C'est sa cuisine.

Elles rirent complices et sa mère commença par boire son café tout en observant le menu que Mitchie avait choisi. Un apéritif accompagné de graines de potirons ou de courges grillées et épicées, ainsi que des mini canapés au caviar, au foie gras et au saumon. Des Huîtres Rockfeller avec œuf mimosa à la cajun en entrée. Un bœuf Wellington accompagné d'asperges braisées et de petites pommes de terre parisiennes dorées au beurre. Des tartes en dessert et une bûche glacée servie à minuit avec du champagne ou du champomy. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait noté biscuits et lait de poule à la verticale comme si elle ignorait quand les servir et l'interrogea.

« - Je dois le faire, j'ai complètement zappé, admit-elle, mais en logique il devait être prêt pour ton arrivée.

« - Je vais m'en occuper si tu es d'accord.

« - Oui, je te remercie.

« - Ok… Et les biscuits ?

« - Eh bien comme je dois m'occuper de décorer la salle à manger et apporter les _cadeaux_ , dit-elle en chuchotant ce mot, je me suis dit que tu serais d'accord pour les faire avec les enfants. J'ai des emporte-pièces spécial noël. Les sapins, les étoiles, les cloches, les chaussettes et tout.

« - Ok ça me va. J'adore faire des biscuits avec mes petits enfants. Même ceux que mon cœur a adopté, précisa-t-elle en regardant Kim et Mandy.

« - Euh cela dit… Tu risques d'avoir Isabelle sur le dos et son « Mais je les vois beaucoup moins que toi ! », précisa sa fille.

« - Aucun problème. Je lui dirais que je suis le chef puisque je suis arrivée la première… Et je la laisserais travailler avec Ray, Lydie et Soren…

« - Lydie a rendez-vous avec sa chorale pour aller chanter dans la rue. Avec Callie, je crois, demanda-t-elle en fixant Kim qui acquiesça.

« - Bon alors je la laisserais travailler principalement avec Ray, je garderais Soren pour moi et Haylee, Sullivan, Lucas et Destiny choisi…

« - Selena et Justin doivent arriver vers treize heures. Vous aurez aussi Mary et Cindy avec vous.

Connie hocha la tête et lui promit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que les enfants ne voient pas les cadeaux arriver au garage. Pour le moment ils étaient dans le grenier, qui était interdit aux enfants tout au long de l'année. Ayant terminé sa tasse elle sortit du lait, le rhum, les œufs la crème à la vanille et le sucre puis attaqua le lait de poule alors que sa fille reprenait sa tarte. Sachant qu'ils seraient vingt-sept, les triplés ne pouvant manger de desserts, elle avait prévu de faire deux tartes de chaque. Elle termina rapidement la première et enfourna la sienne et celle de Kim avant onze heures. Mandy s'occupait toujours de sa pâte feuilletée mais n'étant pas douée pour cuisiner, elle demanda de l'aide à Connie qui lui proposa de faire équipe.

…

Quand l'avion atterrit à Atlanta, ils le quittèrent et allèrent s'installer dans un coin à l'écart pour attendre leur correspondance qui les amènerait à Montgomery pour quatorze heures. Nate ralluma son téléphone et sourcilla en voyant que sa femme l'avait appelé.

« - Aie, ta frangine m'a appelé, je crains le pire !

« - C'est ta femme démerde-toi, sourit Shane en allumant son téléphone pour noter que sa femme lui avait répondu.

Il sourit et décida de la tenir au courant du voyage. « _Salut ma belle. Il est onze heures et quart. On est à Atlanta on attend la correspondance pour rejoindre Montgomery. Elle est retardée, elle arrivera à midi et quart au lieu de midi moins dix. Je préviens mon père dans une minute. Les préparatifs du repas avancent ?_ »

« - Oh merde ! Elle m'en veut… Bon je vais l'appeler, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant… Salut mon ange _…_ Oui je sais excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas risquer de te réveiller, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit _…_ D'accord, excuse-moi. Promis à partir de maintenant je te tiens au courant de chaque escale _…_ On est à Atlanta là. On attend la correspondance pour rejoindre Montgomery. On devrait arriver vers quinze heures si l'avion était à l'heure mais ce n'est jamais le cas donc _…_ Voilà comptez seize heures c'est plus sûr _…_ Non, on va dormir dans l'avion je pense, on passera chez nous prendre une douche et on vous rejoint chez Shane et Mitchie _…_ J'ai hâte de goûter ça.

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses deux amis écoutaient la conversation afin d'avoir quelques informations. Ils apprirent donc que les parents de Shane et Mandy venaient d'arriver. Qu'Isabelle avait réussi à énerver Mitchie qui lui avait littéralement interdit de mettre un orteil dans la cuisine. Elle était donc dans le jardin à jouer avec les enfants. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas car elle préférait nettement cuisiner. Lorsqu'il raccrocha enfin, il souffla longuement.

« - J'aime ta sœur, de tout mon cœur mais… Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle parle !

« - Je sais. Alors quoi de neuf chez moi ?

« - Les tartes sont faites, ma sœur, aidé de Connie, a fait la pâte feuilletée pour le repas. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, Mitchie refuse de donner le menu. Je sais simplement qu'il y aura des huîtres, du caviar, et du foie gras au menu.

« - Cool ! Ma mère a du passer par-là… Mitchie n'aime pas le caviar, pourquoi elle en aurait mis au menu sinon ?

« - Tout juste, admit Nate. En tout cas c'est également l'hypothèse de ta sœur… Une idée de quoi faire en attendant l'avion ?

Jason soupira et s'appuya contre le mur pour fermer les yeux. Ils avaient beau avoir dormi dans le car, ils avaient été réveillés toutes les trois minutes à cause des coups de klaxon des automobilistes coincés dans les bouchons. Nate l'imita rapidement et seul Shane resta éveillé pour surveiller l'heure tout en lisant la réponse de sa femme. « _Ouais ça avance dans la bonne humeur depuis que ta mère n'est plus dans mes pattes… Je sais que tu préfères qu'on s'entende mais là… Elle n'était pas arrivée depuis cinq minutes qu'elle a décidé de prendre les rennes dans MA cuisine. Elle a commencé à changer le menu, elle a viré ta sœur de la pièce ainsi que Kim… Du coup dehors belle-maman… Mais le repas avance. On est en train de s'occuper du plat principal. Je t'aime._ » Il sourit au message et décida de l'appeler.

« - Salut mon chéri. Ce n'est pas trop long cette attente ?

« - Non ça va, je gère. Les deux autres font une petite sieste et moi je veille à ce qu'on ne rate pas la correspondance… Alors comme ça, tu as viré ma mère de ta cuisine ?

« - Mais oui mais attends, elle s'est pointée avec une dinde parce que Madame veut faire une dinde farcie avec des pommes de terre et des haricots verts. Elle a viré la pâte feuilletée que ta sœur a galéré à faire et a rangé mon filet de bœuf…

« - Pâte feuilletée et filet de bœuf… Qu'as-tu prévu comme repas ?

« - Mystère ! Si tu n'aides pas en cuisine, tu ne sauras pas.

« - Ok j'aurais la surprise à table. Cela dit j'ai ton cadeau avec moi. Du moins le second qu'il faudra ouvrir qu'une fois qu'on sera seul.

« - Ah oui ? Que m'as-tu encore acheté ?

« - Disons que c'est bleu et noir, en dentelle et plutôt coquin.

« - En effet, il vaut mieux qu'on s'isole pour que je profite de ce cadeau.

« - J'en profiterais également tu sais ?

Elle rit doucement et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce son dont il ne le lassait pas. Comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, il bénissait leur rencontre. Les mensonges qu'elle avait dits ce fameux été pour se faire accepter. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés seuls sur le lac, ses aveux et surtout la méchanceté dont Tess avait fait preuve envers elle. Grâce à ça, il avait recherché sa présence, voulant la protéger. Il était tombé sous son charme et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Entendant l'affichage bouger il demanda à sa femme un moment afin de lire si leur avion était arrivé puis soupira, il n'était pas en approche. « A cause du temps, supposa-t-il. » Néanmoins il en informa sa femme avant de sourire quand Lydie prit l'appareil.

« - C'est toi papa ?

« - Oui c'est moi princesse. Tu vas bien ?

« - Oui super. Je passe la journée avec Callie et dans quelques heures on va aller chanter devant les maisons. Mamie Isabelle veut nous emmener mais ça sera bien quand même. Si elle ne crie pas trop.

« - Attention, ne sois pas mauvaise langue avec ta grand-mère sinon le père noël ne passera pas.

« - Papa j'ai plus six ans tu sais ?

« - Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as découvert la vérité l'an dernier. Bon il me reste Soren.

« - Oui… Dis c'est vrai que tu arrives bientôt ? Que tu seras là pour manger avec nous ?

« - En toute logique oui. Avec tonton Nate et tonton Jason on attend notre avion qui devrait arriver bientôt. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Parce que j'ai peur que tu fasses comme le papa d'Elodie, tu sais ma copine.

« - Ah. Et qu'a fait son papa ?

« - Il est parti en voyage en Chine, il est tombé amoureux et il n'est jamais revenu voir ses enfants.

« - Rassure-toi ma chérie, ta maman est tellement belle que je ne vois qu'elle.

« - Toutes les autres sont moches ?

« - Oui sauf toi, sourit-il.

« - Ah mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes amoureux de moi, c'est dégoûtant !

« - Je suis déjà tombé amoureux, rit-il. A ta naissance mais c'est ce que font tous les papas en logique.

« - Ouff !

« - Dis-moi tu as le menu du repas de ce soir princesse ?

« - Oui.

« - Tu veux bien le dire à ton papa ?

« - Non. Maman l'a interdit. Sinon je ne pourrais pas boire un petit peu de lait de poule.

« - Attends tu vas boire du lait de poule ? Des adultes ?

« - Oui parce que maman m'a volé ma crêpe ce matin. Mais j'aurais un tout petit verre. Et on aura un grand chocolat bien chaud quand on reviendra avec de la chantilly, et le secret de mamie Connie qui fait que c'est le meilleur avec celui de maman.

« - C'est la même recette.

« - Ah… Bon ben c'est le meilleur chocolat du monde !

Il rit et fixa l'écran d'affichage quand celui-ci annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau vol. Notant que c'était le leur, il dit au revoir à sa fille, lui demandant d'embrasser son frère puis réveilla ses deux amis. Récupérant leurs bagages à main, ils rejoignirent la porte d'embarquement numéro trois et attendirent sagement de pouvoir embarquer… Tout en se cachant sous les écharpes et bonnets pour ne pas être trop reconnus.

…

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent dans leur avion qui devait les emmener jusqu'à Montgomery. Cette fois-ci, les trois attendirent qu'il ait décollé pour fermer les yeux afin de dormir quelques temps. Le voyage devait durer à peu près une heure et ils sourirent en songeant qu'ils seraient reposés ou presque à leur arrivée. « Vivement qu'on y soit. Ce voyage tire en longueur, pensa Jason en fermant les yeux. »

…

Et voilà. La première partie de ce réveillon de noël qui risque d'être un peu mouvementé. Je n'en dis pas plus mais vous verrez c'est très drôle :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A demain. Et comme d'habitude les photos des chapitres seront en lignes sur facebook.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. Plus que trois jours avant noël et donc aujourd'hui on ouvre une case du calendrier de l'avant. Merci à **Nivie** et **Audreyyy** (Salut miss. Ravie que d'avoir de leurs nouvelles te plaisent. Ça sera la dernière cependant parce que je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

 **Chapitre 02**

Quand Lydie raccrocha, elle rendit le téléphone à sa mère en lui expliquant que l'avion venait d'arriver. Mitchie hocha la tête et sortit de quoi faire le repas du midi. Du moins réchauffer les lasagnes saumon-épinard, qu'elle avait préparée la veille au soir. Isabelle proposa de faire une salade aux pignons de pin pour l'accompagner et la maîtresse de maison la laissa faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer, de nouveau, avec sa belle-mère. Pour sa part, Connie rejoignit les enfants pour jouer avec les plus jeunes. Kim proposa de faire de la mousse au chocolat en guise de dessert et elle les laissa toutes les deux préférant aller mettre la table. Elle aida ensuite sa mère et Mandy à rassembler les enfants et à changer les plus jeunes.

« - Lydie, Callie le repas sera prêt dans vingt minutes, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas être obligée de venir vous chercher ?

« - Promis maman, on descend quand il sera vingt-sept à mon réveil.

« - Parfait ma chérie.

« - Marraine ?

« - Oui Callie ?

« - Tu voudras bien qu'on promène les triplés tout à l'heure ?

« - Moi oui mais faut voir avec tata Mandy, c'est à elle de dire oui ou non.

La petite fille hocha la tête et rejoignit sa tante à qui elle posa la question. Celle-ci grimaça et leur expliqua qu'elles étaient trop jeunes pour partir seule avec trois bébés en poussette. Cependant, elle leur précisa que si un adulte venait avec elles, alors elle serait d'accord. Elles demandèrent donc à Connie si elle serait d'accord pour venir. Seulement celle-ci étant réquisitionnée pour le repas, elles se tournèrent vers Isabelle qui leur promit de venir. Elles crièrent de joie et remontèrent pressées d'y être.

« - Euh Isabelle, évite d'y aller trop tard, elles ont la chorale et…

« - Je sais on sera rentrés pour dix-sept heures afin qu'elles aient le temps d'enfiler les robes qu'on leur a acheté. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévu de les accompagner de toute façon.

« - Oh… J'avais demandé à maman de faire des biscuits avec les petits pendant qu'elles seraient à la chorale.

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne pas les faire quand elles seront là ?

« - Comme ça les plus jeunes ne vont pas voir Mandy, Kim et moi _get the G.I.F.T.S off the attic_. (Descendre les cadeaux du grenier.)

« - Oh je vois. Bon j'irais plus tôt dans ce cas. Tu as des emporte-pièces spéciaux ?

« - Oui Isabelle, j'ai tout acheté. Etoiles, sapins, bottes, cadeaux, cloches, rennes, lunes, anges, … Tout le monde est là. Même de quoi faire la pâte et les décorer. En verts, en blanc, en rouges, il ne manque que la main-d'œuvre.

Elles sourirent puis le four sonna et elle emporta ses lasagnes sur la table au moment où les deux plus grandes descendaient en discutant du nouveau clip de Tess Tyler. Elle avait fini par percer mais n'ayant jamais voulu se remettre en question, elle n'avait jamais progressé et elle était devenue reine de la provoc. Ses clips étaient vulgaires et ses tenues de tapis rouge ne passaient jamais inaperçues. Mitchie n'aimait pas que sa fille soit fan d'elle et veillait à ce que sa fille n'est pas l'idée de porter les mêmes tenues que son idole. Elle était d'accord pour qu'elle soit fan de la musique mais pas des vêtements. Isabelle posa la salade sur la table précisant que c'était elle qui l'avait fait, ce qui fit soupirer Mitchie et Mandy. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se sourire sachant toutes les deux ce que pensait l'autre.

« - Dites les filles, si on partait se balader vers quatorze heures ? Pendant une heure ? Comme ça vous aurez le temps de vous réchauffer avant de partir à la chorale ?

« - Tu ne nous accompagnes plus grand-mère, demanda Lydie pleine d'espoir.

« - Non, j'ai oublié que Mitchie avait besoin de moi pour…

« - Non je n'ai pas besoin de toi Isabelle. Je t'ai simplement proposé une autre activité sachant qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui accompagnaient les filles à la chorale de noël.

« - Bref, dit-elle un brin vexée, j'ai autre chose à faire.

« - Ok. Alors on mange et on part juste après…

« - Une fois que tes dents seront propres Lydie. Souviens-toi de ce que t'a dit le dentiste !

La petite fille grogna. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle devait éviter les sucreries. Elle allait avoir un appareil dentaire pour redresser ses dents et elle n'était pas pressée. Elle avait cependant réussi à négocier d'attendre la fin des fêtes de fins d'année, afin de ne pas avoir un drôle de sourire sur les photos.

« - Maman tu sais si papa arrive bientôt, demanda Callie en fixant sa mère.

« - Aucune idée, il a encore oublié son téléphone en partant. Mitchie ?

« - Oui ? Euh oui, normalement leur avion atterrit dans un peu moins d'une heure. Après le repas, j'enverrais un message à Shane pour qu'il prête son téléphone à ton papa et qu'il vous appelle, d'accord ?

« - Merci marraine… Vivement la fin du repas, papa me manque un peu quand même.

« - Je paris que ses médocs ne lui manquent pas.

« - Il est malade, demanda Connie surprise.

« - Juste une mycose au niveau des pieds. Rien de grave mais son médoc à base de **griséofulvine** , a un goût affreux selon lui.

Elles rirent sachant toutes que pour Jason tous les médicaments avaient un goût affreux. Même les pommades qu'il ne goûtait pourtant pas. Il détestait être malade parce qu'il devait éviter d'approcher leurs enfants pour ne pas les contaminer or c'était un vrai papa poule. Il avait, plusieurs fois, songé à arrêter la musique pour devenir producteur et ainsi ne plus avoir à partir plusieurs semaines loin d'eux. Seulement il savait que monter sur scène avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquerait. Et leurs conversations entre mecs dans le car également. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Mitchie alla ouvrir à son père, surprise qu'il soit déjà arrivé.

« - Salut. On n'a pas encore terminé de déjeuner tu sais ? Mais tu as le droit à ton verre de lait de poule, précisa-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Je vais m'en contenter alors, sourit-il. Les préparatifs avancent ? Des nouvelles des papas ?

« - Le repas est presque prêt. Il ne manque que la pièce principale à faire. Ce qu'on fera après le déjeuner. Ensuite, il faudra que je m'occupe de la décoration de la table.

« - Quelle organisation ! Tiens je t'ai ramené les cd de musique que tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher… Ça fait beaucoup de chants de noël tu sais ?

Il posa les quinze boites de cd sur un des meubles alors qu'elle hochait la tête amusée. Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où Connie servait la mousse au chocolat et il sourit en entendant les cris joyeux des enfants. Etant les seuls qui vivaient près de chez eux, les enfants de Mandy et de Kim les considéraient comme leurs grands-parents. Au grand dam de Charles et Helen qui avaient déménagé à Montgomery. Raphaël embrassa chaque enfant puis salua Isabelle, Kim et Mandy, son verre de lait de poule à la main. Il écouta tout le monde lui raconter la matinée qu'ils avaient passé à jouer, puis Lydie et Callie montèrent se préparer pour aller promener les enfants que leur maman terminait de faire manger.

Dès qu'elles partirent avec Isabelle et les triplés, Mandy soupira.

« - Bon soyons clair, j'adore ma mère mais j'étais à deux doigts de commettre un parricide ! Ce ne sont pas mes premiers enfants, je sais comment nourrir un bébé, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me donne des conseils… Et c'est pareil à chaque repas que je passe à la même table qu'elle !

« - Tu sais très bien que ta mère est comme ça. Elle aime donner son avis sur tout.

« - Je me demande… Faudrait peut-être l'inviter dans votre chambre à Nate et toi et lui demander si, selon elle, vous faites l'amour correctement, suggéra Kim avec sa réserve légendaire.

« - Tu rigoles là ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère me donne des conseils sur comment faire une gâterie à mon mari ou pire… Rien que l'idée qu'elle le voit nu m'hérisse le poil !

Connie se mit à rire en les entendant alors que Mitchie rougissait. Certes de ses deux amies elle avait entendu bien pire, Mandy leur avait raconté sa nuit de noce, ou Kim s'était plainte de certaines positions que Jason et elle avaient essayé, mais ses parents n'assistaient jamais à ce genre de conversations. Même si, comme à chaque fois, elle ne parlait pas de sa relation avec Shane. Par respect pour Mandy mais surtout pour son couple. A ses yeux, ce qu'il se passait entre son mari et elle ne regardaient personne. Du moins pas les détails. Tandis que son père remplissait le lave-vaisselle, elle sortit de quoi faire le bœuf Wellington et aida sa mère pendant que ses deux amies s'occupaient des asperges et des pommes de terre.

« - Mince le SMS, souffla-t-elle en se frappant le front. J'arrive !

Se lavant les mains, Mitchie sortit son portable et sourcilla en notant qu'il était quatorze heures. « Etrange, Shane aurait dû m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'ils avaient atterrit, songea-t-elle en s'immobilisant… Ou alors l'avion a du retard, ce qui est possible, mais quarante-cinq minutes ? Quoique non ça reste un délai normal surtout à cette époque de l'année… Ou alors il n'a plus de batterie ? »

« - Un souci ma chérie ?

« - Euh non maman je… Mandy ? Nate t'a appelé pour te prévenir qu'ils avaient atterrit ? Shane n'a probablement plus de batterie sur…

« - Non je n'ai rien, dit-elle en jetant un œil sur le meuble où elle avait posé son téléphone… Bizarre Nate m'a promis de me prévenir du moindre changement !

« - Relax les filles, vos maris sont probablement encore dans l'avion. Il doit avoir du retard, sourit Raphaël. Il y avait une tempête de neige sur New York hier soir, elle est peut-être au niveau de la Géorgie à présent. Je vais aller aux nouvelles, ajouta-t-il en rejoignant le salon.

Il alluma la télé et chercha une chaîne qui diffusait les informations ou la météo. Il leur promit de les tenir informées dès qu'il en saurait plus. Elles reprirent leurs conversations et la préparation du repas. Tandis que Mitchie s'occupait de colorer la viande, Connie prépara la duxelle. Kim et Mandy avaient décidé de s'occuper des plus jeunes ou de faire la vaisselle. En réalité, elles passaient plus de temps à discuter en cuisine un verre de lait de poule à la main qu'autre chose.

« - Au fait tu lui offres quoi pour Noël à ton mari, demanda soudainement Kim… Mitchie ?

« - C'est à moi que tu poses la question donc… Une nouvelle guitare. Il la repéré la semaine dernière en vitrine. Et toi à Jay ?

« - Une combinaison tout en dentelle avec un décolleté qui va jusqu'au nombril. Bon faut l'imaginer avec moi dedans mais il est doué pour ça !

« - Tes gamins vont se demander pourquoi le père noël offre de la dentelle rouge à leur papa tu sais, souligna Mandy. Surtout que quand tu vois la pièce que c'est… Dommage que tu l'autorise à la mettre en pièce.

« - Mais personne ne fait attention à ne pas abîmer le papier qui emballe le cadeau tu sais !

« - Je ne veux pas savoir les filles, pouffa Connie amusée par la conversation. Même si je suis d'accord sur l'idée.

« - Connie, tu nous raconterais un noël de Mitchie s'il te plaît ?

« - Avec plaisir. Voyons… Raphaël, demanda-t-elle deux minutes plus tard.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu te souviens d'un noël de Mitchie ?

« - Celui de ses cinq ans, rit-il en revenant. Quand tu es allée la chercher chez sa nounou ?

« - J'avais une nounou, demanda la concernée surprise.

« - Merci Steve, sourit-elle avant de regarder sa fille, normalement ta grand-mère aurait du te garder mais elle s'était coincée le dos, précisa sa mère. Ta nounou avait à peu près vingt ans. Carry était adorable avec toi. Elle te passait tous tes caprices mais tu l'adorais.

« - Une rouquine aux cheveux super courts et aux yeux vert ?… Oui je me souviens vaguement d'elle, sourit-elle quand sa mère acquiesça.

« - Ce soir-là, mon patron m'a retenue pour me proposer de passer chef. Terminé de préparer les repas qu'un autre avait prévu, j'allais enfin être aux commandes. Enfin bref, Carry a accepté de te garder un peu plus longtemps en échange d'une tarte aux noix de pécan. Elle adorait ce dessert. Quand je suis arrivée…

 _Flash-back_

 _Connie sourit en entendant les chants de noël qui raisonnaient dans la maison. Elle s'approcha et rit en entendant sa fille massacrer_ Jingle Bell _et sonna à la porte. Carry vint lui ouvrir en riant et lui proposa d'entrer le temps que Mitchie se change. La jeune maman sourcilla mais accepta avant de rejoindre le salon… Pour voir sa fille, des chaussures à talons rouge criard trois fois trop grandes pour elle, aux pieds, une sorte de robe rouge avec un foulard en guise de traîne, un boa en plume blanche autour du cou et trop maquillée, lui sourire. Debout sur la table, elle chantait une bouteille en plastique dans la main en guise de micro._

 _« - Maman, cria-t-elle à la fin de sa chanson. T'as vu ? Je suis la fille de papa Noël, précisa-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Je suis jolie ?_

 _« - Euh…_

 _« - Je précise, sourit Carry, qu'elle a tenu à se mettre elle-même le rouge à lèvre. Mais c'est du pour enfant, précisa-t-elle, il n'est pas dangereux pour sa peau._

 _« - Me voilà rassurée. Tu sais ma chérie, maman regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir son appareil photo pour que papa puisse voir à quel point tu es belle, dit-elle en se retenant de rire._

 _« - Pas 'rave, Carry elle a p'is pleins de photos et même qu'elle a filmé quand on a chanté._

 _« - Je vous les donnerais dès qu'elles seront développées, assura la jeune fille. Allez viens Poucinette on va te démaquiller et te rhabiller normalement. Sinon le père noël ne va pas te reconnaître et il ne t'apportera pas de cadeaux._

 _Mitchie écarquilla des yeux, effrayée et se tourna vers sa maman qui confirma. Elle tendit les bras à sa nourrice pour qu'elle l'aide à descendre de la table et montèrent vite se changer. Carry avait préparé un café pour Connie qui le bu tout en se retenant de rire trop fort. Sa fille ressemblait à un clown pin-up._

 _« - Voilà je suis toute jolie qu'a dit Carry, cria-t-elle en revenant en courant. Rega'de !_

 _Connie sourit tout en songeant à prendre rendez-vous chez un orthophoniste. Sa fille avait beaucoup de mal à dire correctement les syllabes contenant un R doublée d'une lettre. Terminant son café, elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et remercia Carry en lui promettant d'apporter la tarte, la prochaine fois qu'elle déposerait Mitchie chez ses parents._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Connie, dites-moi que vous avez des photos de Mitchie déguisée en fille du papa noël, supplia Kim en riant doucement.

« - Je dois avoir ça à la maison. Mais je cuisine faudra attendre.

« - Non, non Shane les a vu ça suffit. Il a eu du mal à me regarder sans rire pendant au moins deux jours ! Plus personne ne verra ces photos !

Ses amies protestèrent à grands renforts de cris mais n'obtinrent malheureusement pas gain de cause. Mitchie resta intraitable. Elle savait que Kim adorait entendre ce genre d'anecdotes, voir des photos ou des vidéos de ses amis enfants. Elle n'en avait aucune de son enfance et ne pouvait se baser que sur ses souvenirs. Sauf depuis qu'elle vivait chez Charles et Helen. Ils avaient filmé chaque anniversaire ou spectacle d'école mais elle avait déjà douze ans quand elle était arrivée chez eux. C'était pour ça qu'elle filmait souvent ses enfants. Afin de combler le manque en elle. Croisant son regard, Mitchie l'embrassa dans le vide avant de couper le foie gras. Sa mère étala la pâte feuilletée et la coupa correctement en deux morceaux et sans un mot, elles montèrent le tout sous l'œil envieux des deux autres.

« - Vous savez Connie, quand je vous vois Mitchie et vous, cuisiner avec autant de complémentarité, je vous envie, soupira Mandy en posant son verre vide.

« - Pourquoi ma puce ?

« - Je ne connaîtrais jamais ça avec ma mère. C'est Mitchie qui m'a appris à cuisiner, dit-elle alors qu'Isabelle rentrait avec les enfants. Ma mère ne voulait pas de nous en cuisine. Quand elle préparait les repas et pour les fêtes, elle faisait venir des chefs à la maison. Sans votre fille, je ne saurais même pas faire de la purée.

« - Pareil, soupira Kim. Bon je n'aime pas cuisiner mais si j'écoutais Jason on ne mangerait que des pizzas ou des hamburgers alors… Cela dit, si j'avais eu une mère pour me donner l'envie de cuisiner, j'aimerais peut-être ça.

« - C'est possible, sourit Connie. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait proposé à Mitchie de venir cuisiner avec moi, c'est de son fait.

« - Ah oui, s'étonna cette dernière en mettant le plat au four.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as commencé très jeune. Avec ton père on avait organisé une fête à la maison avec ses collègues de promos. Pour fêter la fin de leurs études. La maison était plus petite et pleine à craquer de monde que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu es restée avec moi en cuisine et tu as décidé de m'aider.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Je peux te aider maman ?_

 _« - T'aider, la reprit-elle en souriant. Tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec Dorine et Julian ?_

 _La petite fille, du haut de ses trois ans, secoua vivement la tête les joues plus que rouge et Connie soupira. Sa fille était et serait timide. « Je souhaite bien du courage à l'homme qui me la prendra, songea-t-elle. » Néanmoins, elle fit asseoir sa fille sur un tabouret et lui demanda de tourner la pâte pendant qu'elle mettait la farine. Elle lui montra comment faire puis l'observa tout en continuant la fournée de mini fondants aux deux chocolats._

 _« - Attends maman va tenir le saladier toi tu tournes avec tes deux mains d'accord ?_

 _« - 'Accord… Comme ça ?_

 _« - C'est parfait. Tu le dis dès que tu as mal aux bras, d'accord ? Maman reprendra._

 _« - Non non ça va._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - T'as commencé à trois ans ?

« - Faut croire, sourit-elle. Je ne me souviens pas de cette fête. Nos fondants étaient bons ?

« - Evidemment, pouffa Connie. Vos chocolats sont presque prêts, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses deux petites-filles arriver.

« - Merci mamie. C'est vrai que maman a fait des gâteaux à trois ans ?

« - Je tournais la pâte c'est tout, nuança Mitchie en sortant deux grands mugs.

Lydie se montra curieuse de savoir à partir de quel âge elle avait commencé à faire de vrais gâteaux seule et Connie admit qu'à partir de huit ans, elle ne faisait plus que de surveiller tout ce qui était beurre à fondre et cuisson au bain-marie. Son portable sonna et Mitchie cessa d'écouter la conversation en voyant que c'était son mari.

« - Salut mon chéri, où es-tu ? _Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire_ , soupira-t-il fatigué alors qu'un homme criait au scandale derrière lui.

…

Quand Shane ouvrit un œil, il s'étira et observa par le hublot. Il se sentait reposé pourtant il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plus d'une heure or le trajet ne durait que cinquante minutes. Autour d'eux, les passagers semblaient s'agiter et il sourcilla avant de secouer ses amis.

« - Je crois qu'il y a un problème, dit-il doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda Jason avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant une hôtesses passer rapidement dans l'allée. Je retire ma question.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose seulement au même instant, une hôtesse prit le combiné pour passer une annonce.

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît. En raison d'un incident sans gravité, nous n'avons pas atterrit à l'aéroport de Montgomery. Nous allons atterrir à Tallahassee en Floride. _Trans States Airlines_ vous présente ses excuses et vous assure que tout sera fait afin que vous puissiez rejoindre Montgomery dans les plus brefs délais.

« - Un incident, demanda un homme bedonnant en costume noir et moustache imposante, j'exige madame de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

« - Je suis navrée monsieur, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mentit-elle.

« - Jay c'est le moment de jouer les tombeurs, chuchota Nate. Elle n'a cessé de te fixer durant la première heure de vol.

« - Ok c'est parti, mais pas un mot à Kim, elle va m'éviscérer à notre arrivée or je tiens à mes viscères.

« - On te protègera et là c'est pour la bonne cause, soupira Shane. Allez go obtiens-nous les informations !

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse s'approcha d'eux et Jason lui sourit. Elle rougit fortement et il comprit que Nate avait raison. Elle craquait pour lui. Ses amis faisant semblant de dormir, il chuchota.

« - Excusez-moi mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle hésita quelques minutes puis lui avoua ce qu'il se passait. Il l'écouta avec attention puis lui promit de garder ça secret.

« - Mitchie ne va jamais nous croire, soupira son mari en rouvrant les yeux… L'an prochain on refuse tout engagement pour noël, décida-t-il.

« - Je valide, souffla Nate. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre l'atterrissage pour trouver une solution afin de rentrer chez nous.

« - On peut louer un taxi, suggéra Jason.

« - Y a quatre heures de route, je doute qu'un chauffeur accepte de faire huit heures le soir de noël.

Il grimaça et les trois cherchèrent une solution avant de se préparer à l'atterrissage. Dès qu'ils le purent, les passagers se ruèrent vers les sorties afin d'être les premiers à réclamer une place sur un autre vol. Ils songèrent à faire de même puis changèrent d'avis. Ils étaient à quelques heures de Miami et ils y avaient des amis là-bas qui pourraient peut-être les aider. Lorsqu'ils eurent récupérer leurs bagages, Shane s'éloigna pour appeler Dan et lui demander où il se trouvait pour le moment. Il savait qu'il voyageait beaucoup pour ses livres même s'il se doutait qu'il devait être chez lui. De son côté, Nate appelait ses contacts, chacun cherchant une solution. N'ayant pas de téléphone, Jason fit la queue pour savoir quelles solutions proposaient la compagnie.

« - Bon, soupira-t-il en revenant une demi-heure plus tard, la compagnie propose de mettre un avion à disposition des voyageurs qui les ramènera gratuitement à Montgomery. Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que le vol ne partira que demain matin. Vous avez quelque chose de votre côté ?

« - Non. Dan est à Miami. Will et Coralie sont à Atlanta, la blague, grommela-t-il énervé, quant aux autres, ils ne répondent pas. Nate ?

« - Rien de mon côté mais j'attends la réponse d'un pote… Qui se dévoue pour appeler la maison ?

« - Je m'en occupe, soupira le leader du groupe en ressortant son portable…

« - Salut mon chéri, demanda sa femme en souriant. Où es-tu ?

« - Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire, soupira-t-il fatigué alors qu'un homme criait au scandale derrière lui…

« - Shane ? Où es-tu ?

« - A Tallahassee en Floride, avoua-t-il doucement.

« - Quoi, hurla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez en Floride… A Tallahassee, précisa-t-elle pour les personnes présentes.

« - C'est une longue histoire. Le pilote qui devait nous ramener à Montgomery était trop malade pour voler. Ils ont appelé un pilote qui fait chaque jour des vols Atlanta-Tallahassee. Il était fatigué et il a volé jusqu'ici sans réagir. Son co-pilote ne l'a pas aidé, il croyait qu'on allait tous en Floride. Bref, c'est la galère. La compagnie nous propose un vol de retour mais il ne partira que demain matin… Dis-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un se sent de se manger huit heures de route pour venir nous chercher ici ?

« - Voyons il est quinze heures trente et il faut… Mandy regarde combien d'heures de route séparent Gordonville de Tallahassee s'il te plaît…

« - A peu près quatre heures, cria sa sœur.

« - Ok donc en voiture ça vous ferez arriver ici vers minuit. Je vais demander aux parents présents et voir qui veut se farcir autant de route.

« - Attends Shane, Gwen vient de me répondre, il y a un train qui arrive à Gordonville pour vingt-trois heures. Il part d'ici trois heures de Jacksonville mais si on chope un taxi on peut l'avoir, l'interrompit Nate. Faut partir maintenant !

« - Ok bon on prend le train. Direction un taxi, dit-il prévenant ainsi Mitchie qui soupira.

« - Ok bon je demanderais à quelqu'un d'aller vous chercher à la gare dans ce cas.

« - Je te remercie ma belle. Tu me manques tu sais ?

« - Euh moi aussi mais avant que tu n'ailles plus loin je te signale que je suis sur haut-parleur. Ma mère, Isabelle, Kim, Mandy, Lydie et Callie sont présentes.

« - Ok je m'arrête-là, sourit-il. Bonjour tout le monde.

« - Tonton Shane, papa il est avec toi ?

« - Oui Callie, pourquoi cette question ?

« - Tu peux lui prêter ton téléphone s'il te plaît, que je lui parle ? Il me manque.

« - Ok choupette. Jay, quelqu'un pour toi, dit-il en lui donnant son téléphone.

Leur ami s'arrêta, les laissant prendre une petite avance et discuta avec sa fille tandis que Nate cherchait un taxi des yeux. Il appela une compagnie mais celle-ci l'informa qu'elles étaient toutes prises et il soupira.

« - On ne l'aura pas ce train qui résoudrait tout.

« - Ne sois pas pessimiste et prête-moi ton portable que j'appelle quelqu'un… Bonjour, auriez-vous un chauffeur de disponible, le groupe des _Tous Pour Un_ est coincé à Tallahassee or il doit être à Jacksonville dans moins de trois heures _…_ A l'aéroport, ils viennent d'atterrir _…_ Bien sûr. Je vais les prévenir d'attendre devant afin qu'ils puissent partir le plus rapidement possible. Je vous remercie madame. Bonne fin de journée à vous et joyeuses fêtes _…_ C'est réglé, dit-il au moment où Jason les rejoignait. J'ai appelé pour qu'on nous envoie une limousine avec chauffeur. J'aurais bien pris autre chose mais faisons au plus rapide.

« - T'es un génie mon pote !

« - N'exagérons rien Jason, j'ai eu de l'aide. On n'a plus qu'à attendre. Il arrive d'ici vingt minutes. Dès que le chauffeur est là, il appelle sur ton téléphone, précisa-t-il à Nate qui hocha la tête.

« - J'appellerais Mandy depuis la voiture.

Il sourit et tous les trois sortirent de l'aéroport pour attendre la voiture. Celle-ci arriva en moins de vingt minutes et ils y montèrent rapidement. Tandis que Nate appelait sa femme, son beau-frère, envoya un message à la sienne. « _Le voyage continue. On est en route pour Jacksonville afin d'avoir le train qui nous ramène à la maison. Embrasse tout le monde. Je t'aime._ » Dès qu'il fut parti, il proposa à Jason d'appeler sa femme en lui prêtant son téléphone. Il se retrouva à entendre les deux conversations de ses amis sans vraiment écouter. A la place, il regarda la route tout en jetant de fréquents regards à sa montre. Selon Nate, le train partirait à dix-huit heures et il pria pour que celui-ci les attende. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer noël loin de sa famille. « Quitte à devoir faire le trajet à pied, se promit-il, mais je serais à la maison pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. » Nate raccrocha le premier et ils discutèrent de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer sur la route.

« - Au moins on ne ratera pas les desserts ni l'ouverture des cadeaux…

« - Il y a intérêt qu'on soit à la maison avant minuit. Cette journée tire en longueur !

« - Ah ça… Kim vous salue bien bas, pour reprendre ses propres mots, précisa Jason en lui rendant son téléphone. Oh et ton père est arrivé, signala-t-il à Shane qui sourcilla. Avec le champagne. Ta femme est ravie… Elle a envie de leur casser une bouteille sur la tête.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement quelques minutes, relâchant ainsi la pression. Ils avaient mal dormi dans le car et après le concert qu'ils avaient fait, la sieste dans l'avion n'était pas suffisante. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit debout. Une détonation retentit puis le chauffeur perdit le contrôle du véhicule.

…

Comme d'habitude le mot en gras est un mot imposé par Pauline. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Rendez-vous demain pour la suite afin de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour les Tous Pour Un :)

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. J'espère que les préparatifs de noël avancent bien chez vous ? Sans plus attendre voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. On sait enfin ce qui arrive aux garçons ) Merci à **Audreyyy** (Hello miss. Ah mince tu me connais si bien ;) Mais non ça va il y a juste un petit problème ça sera vite réglé :) C'est normal ça serait cruel de les empêcher d'arriver à temps pour voir leurs enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux, tu ne crois pas ? Bisous), **Nivie** et **viso66** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

 **Chapitre 03**

Loin de savoir ce qui arrivait à leurs maris, Mitchie et Mandy aidaient leurs filles à se préparer pour aller chanter devant les maisons avec leur chorale. Elles voulaient toutes les deux être bien habillées. Elles mirent donc la robe qu'elles avaient prévue pour le dîner. Une robe blanche avec deux rubans rouges sur la jupe. Une paire de collants blancs et des petites bottes plates. Ayant la même robe, elles voulaient être coiffées de la même façon et optèrent pour une tresse africaine.

« - Et voilà on dirait des jumelles. Kim il est quelle heure, demanda Mandy en hurlant à travers les étages.

« - Moins vingt.

« - Bon on vous laisse tranquilles, sourit Mitchie. Faites attention à ne pas vous salir, on vous appelle à dix-sept heures pour mettre vos manteaux.

Les deux fillettes hochèrent la tête et reprirent leurs barbies alors que les deux mamans rejoignaient la cuisine. L'une pour vérifier le repas, l'autre pour se faire un café. Seulement tout était prêt aussi Mitchie sortit de quoi faire les biscuits et nettoya les plans de travail, aidée d'Isabelle, au moment où on sonna. Kim se dévoua pour ouvrir et annonça l'arrivée de Gillian et Drew suivi par Charles et Helen ses parents adoptifs.

« - Bon il ne manque plus que mes beaux-parents et on sera au complet… Enfin si les papas arrivent… Ils sont où Mitchie ?

« - Aucune idée, je ne suis pas leur secrétaire… Ok j'appelle, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les regards des enfants.

Sortant son téléphone, elle demanda à Mandy d'indiquer aux nouveaux arrivants où déposer les cadeaux puis appela son mari. Celui-ci répondit au bout de deux sonneries et au son de sa voix, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème.

« - Tu es trop enthousiaste pour que tout aille bien tu sais ? Dis-moi tout. Quel est le problème maintenant ?

« - Rien d'important ma belle. On a crevé sur la route et on est en train de changer la roue. Enfin Baptiste change la roue et moi je regarde, admit-il amusé.

« - Ok et ça vous a fait perdre combien de temps ?

« - Euh… Vingt minutes mais selon Nate on a le temps. Bon on va arriver quelques minutes avant le départ mais nos billets sont achetés via l'internet donc tout va bien. On sera là comme prévu pour vingt-trois heures.

« - Mouais, tu devais être rentré pour quinze heures à la base, tu te souviens ?

« - Euh ouais mais c'est indépendant de notre volonté.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Bon je préviens tout le monde. Dis à Nate que ses parents viennent d'arriver. Ainsi que les beaux-parents de Jason.

« - Ok je transmets. Autre chose ?

« - Oui ta fille va partir à la chorale de rue.

« - Prends-là en photo s'il te plaît que je vois à quoi ressemble ma princesse.

« - Pas de problème, soupira-t-elle. A tout à l'heure.

« - Ok. Je suis désolé…

Elle raccrocha refusant d'en entendre davantage. Soren arriva pour savoir où était son papa et elle quitta la pièce énervée pour rejoindre le garage où elle s'enferma. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'était pas en cause pourtant elle en voulait à Shane de ne pas être présent. C'était son idée de réunir toutes les familles cette année afin que tout le monde passe noël avec ses petits-enfants. « Et il n'est pas là pour m'aider à gérer sa mère qui se prend pour un sergent major, songea-t-elle. » Sentant ses larmes monter, elle s'enferma dans sa voiture et envoya un message à Mandy. « _Prend les filles en photo pour ton frère. J'ai besoin de faire un tour. Si on te demande où je pars, réponds ce que tu veux mais faut que ce soit absurde. J'ai besoin d'être tranquille quelques minutes._ » Dès qu'il fut parti, elle ouvrit la porte du garage et sortit de la propriété, achetée dix ans plus tôt. Dès qu'elle fut sur la route, elle mit de la musique, le plus fort possible et roula refusant de regarder où elle allait. Elle ne fut guère étonnée de se voir quitter Gordonville pour rejoindre Montgomery. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas si loin. Son téléphone portable sonna et elle décrocha en allumant le Bluetooth.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle énervée.

« - Ma femme vient de me dire que tu étais partie furax petite fée. Tout va bien ?

« - A ton avis Nate ? Je vais bien ? Pour partir furax de la maison où sont réunies toutes les familles sauf les trois pères ? Fichez-moi la paix et attrapez ce foutu train !

Elle raccrocha énervée contre elle-même à présent. Ils n'y étaient pour rien pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'ils seraient déjà rentrés s'ils étaient restés dans le car de la tournée. Curieuse, elle se gara sur le bord de la route et appela Andrew.

« - _Bonsoir Mitchie. Que puis-je pour toi ?_

« - Salut Andy, dis-moi tu étais avec les garçons dans le car de tournée non ?

« - En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je peux savoir où tu es actuellement ?

« - Je viens d'arriver devant chez moi. Le car a mis plus de temps que prévu. Ils sont arrivés je présume ?

« - Non, ces idiots sont coincés en Floride !

« - En Floride, s'étonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas sur le trajet.

« - Longue histoire qu'ils te raconteront probablement… Excuse-moi de t'appeler alors que tu es enfin chez toi et…

« - Que se passe-t-il Mitchie ? Tu sembles tendue. Veux-tu que je passe ?

« - Non je ne suis plus chez moi de toute façon. J'ai fichu le camp, il y a trop de monde. Entre les enfants, les parents et les grands-parents de trois familles, j'avais besoin de souffler.

« - Je comprends. Tu m'appelais pour quoi exactement ?

« - Confirmer mes soupçons. Je me doutais qu'ils seraient arrivés ou presque s'ils étaient restés dans ce fichu car. Quelle idée de prendre l'avion !

« - C'est la mienne, désolé.

« - Pas grave. Bon je vais rentrer ça fait presque une demi-heure que je roule et je doute que Mandy et Kim réussissent à gérer tout ce monde.

« - Très bien. Passe une bonne soirée Mitchie et joyeuses fêtes.

« - Merci, toi aussi Andy.

Elle raccrocha et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Sans en avoir envie. Elle adorait noël et ses préparatifs habituellement mais savoir que Shane ne serait pas là pour le repas lui minait le moral. « Allez courage Mitchie. Tu as la musique à terminer de préparer et la table à dresser. » Elle soupira longuement puis rentra en espérant que personne ne lui en voudrait d'être partie sans raison apparente. Elle klaxonna en croisant la chorale de sa fille qui lui fit un grand signe de la main. Signe qu'elle lui rendit avant de rentrer dans le garage. Elle ralentit en notant que Kim et Mandy y étaient.

« - Bon j'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais partie acheter une main qui donne des claques, précisa sa belle-sœur en lui ouvrant la porte. Depuis les plus jeunes sont sages. Quant aux parents, je les ai tous viré de la cuisine. Tu nous expliques ton coup de folie ?

« - Ils vont rater leur train malgré ce que Shane et Nate pensent. Vous allez voir qu'à dix-huit heures maximum on a un message ou un appel qui dira qu'ils ont raté leur train !

« - Ne sois pas pessimiste ils vont avoir leur train, Nate m'a dit qu'ils avaient une demi-heure de battement et…

« - Nate t'a dit qu'ils avaient crevé ? Qu'ils vont arriver vingt minutes plus tard que prévu ?

« - Euh non, je n'étais pas au courant de ça… Le saligaud, il m'a menti ! Je l'ai eu deux minutes avant que tu ne rentres, il m'a assuré qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Mitchie haussa les sourcils puis soupira avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Elle prévint Connie et Isabelle que la cuisine était à elles et tandis que les deux grand-mères faisaient des biscuits avec leurs petits enfants, elle monta au grenier et sortit les cadeaux déjà emballés. Kim et Mandy l'aidèrent à les mettre dans le garage où étaient déjà tous les autres. Quand elles eurent terminé, elles rejoignirent la salle à manger et sortirent de quoi dresser la table. Mandy les laissa faire, préférant s'occuper de la musique. Elle passa une heure à mettre tous les albums de musique sur une clé USB qu'elle plaça ensuite sur la grande chaîne Hi-fi de la maison. Pendant ce temps, ses deux amies avaient sorti la nappe noire, le chemin de table gris qu'elles avaient placé à la perfection. Les assiettes dorées, les couverts en argent, les verres en cristal, les bougies au milieu de la table, les trois bouquets de fleurs blanches, les serviettes en tissu noir pliées pour former des nœuds, étaient elles aussi placées dans chaque assiette. Kim terminait de placer les porte-noms alors que la maîtresse de maison s'occupait de la table des enfants. Le décor était tout autre. La nappe grise, les assiettes placées pour former un bonhomme de neige, avec deux gâteaux au chocolat dans celle du haut pour faire les yeux. Elle avait pris des morceaux de nougats qu'elle avait recouvert de pâte à sucre orange pour faire le nez des bonhommes de neige. Une serviette carrée au-dessus, avec un couteau pour symboliser le chapeau, la fourchette et la cuillère étaient placées de manière à faire les bras du bonhomme. Enfin une papillote et une seconde serviette en papier étaient placées de manière à faire l'écharpe. Le tout sur un set de table blanc décoré de flocons et un bouquet de fleurs au milieu de la table. Satisfaite, elle se tourna et réajusta la décoration des murs. Une guirlande s'était décrochée, une boule était tombée, la fausse neige n'était plus centrée…

« - Bon je crois que tout est bon.

« - Il manque les branches de gui mais t'inquiète les parents de Jason doivent en apporter du frais. Enfin selon belle-maman.

On sonna au même moment et Mitchie alla ouvrir avant d'accueillir Natalee et Wyatt, les beaux-parents de Kim. Ils déposèrent les cadeaux au garage puis saluèrent tout le monde au moment où Callie et Lydie rentraient les joues roses et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elles allèrent se changer afin de pouvoir aller jouer avec les plus jeunes alors que Mitchie regardait l'heure à l'horloge. Dix-huit heures avaient sonné plusieurs minutes auparavant et elle sourit en songeant qu'ils avaient dû avoir le train. « Je suis une mauvaise langue, songea-t-elle. Je m'excuse… » Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la réception d'un sms émanant de son mari. Elle prit le portable et observa l'écran plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. « _Je suis désolé mon petit lutin, on a raté le train de dix-huit heures qui devait nous ramener à Montgomery. Mais on est dans celui qui nous ramène à Atlanta… Je sais ce que tu penses, j'ai pensé la même chose. Je crois qu'on n'arrivera pas à temps pour trinquer avec vous. J'en suis désolé. Tu me manques de plus en plus. Je t'embrasse._ »

« - Ok t'as gagné Mitchie, ils ont raté leur train, grogna Mandy informant tout le monde en même temps. Selon Nate ils retournent à Atlanta.

« - J'ai lu ça aussi, soupira son amie. J'appelle Andrew… Salut Andy c'est encore Mitchie.

« - Bonsoir. Les garçons ont quitté la Floride ?

« - Ouais direction Atlanta, soupira-t-elle. Dis-moi est-ce qu'il serait possible à la maison de disque d'envoyer un bus pour les réceptionner ? Au moins jusqu'à Montgomery, on s'occupe du reste du trajet mais là…

« - J'appelle le label et je te tiens au courant.

« - Ok merci Andy, à tout de suite.

« - Alors, demanda Connie.

« - J'attends la réponse d'Andrew, leur agent, et je fais une annonce groupée après. Tu t'amuse bien avec mamies, demanda-t-elle à Soren.

« - Voui. Regarde mon sapin ?

« - Il est beau, sourit-elle en voyant le sapin vert et blanc.

Il sourit ravi et reprit son œuvre secondé par Connie alors que Ray était aidé par Isabelle. Il décorait une étoile. Elle le félicita en lui caressant les cheveux quelques secondes puis son téléphone sonna et elle sourit en voyant que c'était Andrew. Elle quitta la pièce pour parlementer quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle soupira longuement en posant son téléphone puis notant que sa mère, Isabelle, Kim et Mandy la fixaient curieuses, elle inspira longuement.

« - S'il vous plaît, cria-t-elle pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde, Jason, Nate et Shane sont en route pour rejoindre Gordonville seulement leur train est… Ils l'ont raté de quelques minutes, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont actuellement dans un autre qui les ramène à Atlanta. J'ai vu avec le label et il leur envoie un bus qui les ramènera à Montgomery. Quand ils seront dans le car, le chauffeur m'appellera et on verra entre nous si quelqu'un se sent le courage de faire l'aller-retour pour récupérer les papas manquant.

« - Sérieux ? Atlanta, demanda Philip. Si j'avais su, je leur aurais dit de venir là-bas et je les aurais réceptionnés pour les amener ici plus tôt.

« - Ouais Andrew a pensé que ça aurait été plus rapide pour eux de venir en avion mais s'ils étaient restés dans le car, ils seraient à la maison depuis déjà une heure, résuma Mitchie.

« - Comment t'as fait pour leur obtenir un bus, demanda Kim. Le soir de noël qui plus est ?

« - Il s'avère qu'un des chauffeurs n'a rien de prévu. Il sera payé le triple ce qui l'arrange et ce qui nous arrange. Reste à savoir à quelle heure ils arriveront à Atlanta.

« - Aux environs de vingt-trois heures selon Nate, déclara Mandy en secouant son portable signe qu'elle avait plus d'infos.

« - Ok donc vingt-trois heures à Atlanta, plus à peu près deux heures de trajet pour rejoindre Montgomery plus quarante minutes pour rejoindre Gordonville… Ils seront là pour trois heures du matin, calcula-t-elle rapidement… Vous croyez que je dois leur mettre une assiette de côté ?

Tout en parlant, elle reprit son téléphone et se décida à répondre au message.

…

Shane soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Mandy et Kim avaient déjà répondu à ses amis et il était en train de se demander si Mitchie lui en voulait encore. « Elle doit me maudire, songea-t-il. J'organise un super repas pour trente personnes et je la laisse en plan. Elle doit gérer tout le monde sans moi… A sa place, je m'en voudrais aussi ! » Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées puisque son téléphone vibra enfin. Le message émanait d'elle et il l'ouvrit sans attendre. « _J'ai vu avec le label, un bus de tournée vous attendra à la gare d'Atlanta. Il vous ramènera à Montgomery. Quelqu'un d'ici viendra vous chercher pour vous ramener à la maison aux environs de trois heures du matin. Merci pour cette soirée !_ » Il grimaça au ton sec qu'elle avait employé et soupira.

« - Bon ma femme s'est arrangée pour qu'un bus de la maison de disque nous réceptionne à Atlanta et nous ramène à Montgomery. Mais plutôt que d'interrompre la fête, je vous propose qu'on se commande un taxi pour arriver chez moi vers trois heures selon mon petit lutin de noël furax !

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'elle doit nous maudire, soupira Nate. Elle se coltine tout le monde et ne peut probablement pas compter sur Mandy ou Kim pour l'aider.

« - Et en plus elle gère la réception de son imbécile de mari, soupira ce dernier. J'aurais dû lui acheter un plus gros cadeau pour noël.

« - Comme quoi ? Tu as déjà un super cadeau pour elle, souligna Jason.

« - Je ne sais pas justement. Un bijou ? En plus du reste par exemple.

« - A mon avis, sois simplement présent demain pour nettoyer et remettre la maison en ordre, ça lui suffira… Je crois même qu'étant tous les trois absents pour les préparatifs ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de leur proposer de se reposer demain pendant qu'on range tout, suggéra Nate.

« - On va les traiter comme des princesses, décida Jason… Je propose qu'on demande conseil à Connie pour les repas, parce qu'on est de très mauvais cuisiniers selon ta femme.

« - Je commence à gérer pour ma part. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que sa maman ou ma femme mais je gère les repas du quotidien selon ma belle.

« - T'as de la…

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît. En raison d'un animal sur la voie, le train à destination d'Atlanta est immobilisé.

« - Bordel mais c'est la journée, grogna Shane en sortant son portable.

« _Mauvaise nouvelle, notre train est immobilisé sur la voie à cause d'un animal présent sur les rails. On va avoir un poil plus de retard. Tu m'en veux ma belle ?_ » Il l'envoya et attendit, en pianotant sur son accoudoir que le train redémarre. Malheureusement, sa femme lui répondit avant et il sut que le message serait court et sec. « _Vous êtes déjà à quinze heures de retard, on n'est plus à vingt minutes près. Et oui je t'en veux !_ » Il soupira et l'appela. Sans surprise elle répondit aussitôt.

« - Quoi encore ?

« - Rien, le train n'a pas redémarré mais je voulais m'excuser du retard de vive-voix à défaut de pouvoir le faire en face-à-face.

« - Super je suis ravie de le savoir !

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il, tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien dans…

« - Parce que tu crois que je t'en veux parce que vous avez été assez débile pour quitter le car au profit de l'avion ? Eh bien non, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! Je t'en veux parce que Lydie n'arrête pas de me demander quand tu rentres et que je passe mon temps à lui donner de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle croit que tu ne reviendras pas maintenant. Comme le papa d'Elodie. Et si ça t'intéresse, Soren pleure parce que son papa n'est pas là ni ses deux tontons. Je dois gérer ces deux crises en plus du sergent major Isabelle Gray et son adjudant-chef Philip qui est sans arrêt en train de donner son avis sans avoir été sollicité et proposer des solutions aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Sans compter que je ne connais pas les parents de Jason. J'ai tout ça à gérer en plus du repas, de l'ambiance et des préparatifs alors excuse-moi de ne pas irradier de joie en apprenant que tu seras encore plus en retard que prévu. Au passage Andrew qui lui est resté dans ce fichu car est chez lui actuellement. Ce qui serait aussi ton cas si tu avais pris deux minutes pour réfléchir !

Il sourcilla en entendant tout ça et la laissa se défouler sans réagir quelques minutes avant de reprendre calmement.

« - Je comprends. Ecoute si tu veux, je parle aux enfants. Je rassure Lydie sur mon arrivée et Soren sur ma présence avec lui.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de souffler bruyamment puis la voix de sa fille raisonna.

« - Coucou papa, dit-elle en reniflant.

« - Coucou princesse. Maman vient de me dire que tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas. C'est vrai ?

« - Oui tu es en train de faire comme le papa d'Elodie.

« - Non ma chérie. Je suis coincé dans un train pour le moment mais je te promets de rentrer à temps pour te voir déballer tes cadeaux de noël. Je viendrais t'embrasser dès mon retour pour que tu saches que je suis là, d'accord ?

« - Tu promets, renifla-t-elle. C'est promis princesse. Dès que je rentre, je pose mon sac, j'enlève mon manteau et je monte t'embrasser et tant pis si je te réveille.

« - Merci papa, sourit-elle. Tu quittes pas y a Soren qui veut te parler. Attends Soren, je tiens le téléphone et toi tu parles !

« - Mais nan je veux le tenir. Je suis grand maintenant.

« - On se calme les enfants, sourit-il. Lydie laisse ton frère prendre le téléphone de maman.

« - Coucou papa, cria-t-il. C'est vrai ce que maman elle a dit ? Tu es encore dans ton train qui va à Aclanta ?

« - Atlanta, le reprit-il amusé. Mais oui c'est vrai. Ah le train redémarre enfin.

« - Alors tu es bientôt à la maison dis ?

« - Oui mais tu seras couché quand je rentrerais.

« - Moi aussi tu viendras me faire un bisou quand tu rentreras ?

« - Promis, je monte embrasser ta sœur et après je viendrais t'embrasser toi.

« - Et après tu viendras embrasser maman aussi, demanda-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

« - Kim, grogna-t-il, rends ce téléphone a mon fils.

« - Ok, ok, grogna cette dernière. Tiens bouchon ton papa m'a repérée.

« - Encore coucou papa, dit-il amusé. C'est vrai ce que tata Kim elle a dit ? Après tu vas embrasser maman ?

« - Oui j'irais embrasser maman après vous avoir embrassé tous les deux.

« - Oh, dit-il enthousiaste. Et tu vas faire quoi après ?

« - Probablement dormir. Papa est très fatigué tu sais ?

« - Maman aussi tu crois ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« - Je sais pas, tout à l'heure elle est partie dans la salle de bain et quand elle sortit elle avait les yeux tout rouges.

« - Elle a pleuré, demanda-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

« - Je crois oui. C'est de la fatigue ? Comme moi quand je dors trop tard le soir ?

« - Euh oui je crois. Tu veux bien me rendre un service mon grand ?

« - Voui.

« - Quand on aura raccroché toi et moi, tu veux bien aller faire un gros bisou à ta maman et lui faire un très très gros câlin ?

« - D'accord, je ferai tout ça. Oh maman a mis la musique de noël, cria-t-il avant de commencer à chanter.

Naturellement il massacra la chanson se trompant dans les mots et sur l'air, mais Shane n'en avait cure. Il ferma les yeux en entendant son fils et eut l'impression d'être dans la pièce. Chez lui, entouré de sa famille. Avec ses enfants qui, assis près du feu de la cheminée, chantaient les chansons de noël en mangeant des gâteaux qu'avait fait leur maman. Il crut même sentir l'odeur sucré des biscuits mélangées à celle de la dinde rôtie. Seulement le train freina brusquement et il revint au présent. Son fils chantait toujours _Joy To The World_ mais sa voix semblait lointaine et il comprit qu'il avait oublié leur conversation. Il raccrocha avant d'envoyer un message. « _Tu as pleuré ma belle ? C'est de ma faute ? A cause de mon absence ce soir au dîner de noël ?_ » Il allait ranger son téléphone puis changea d'avis. « _Tu sais que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, exception faites des enfants et toi, pour être avec vous ce soir ?_ » Il l'eut à peine envoyé qu'elle lui répondit. « _Oui j'ai pleuré parce que cette soirée est une catastrophe ! Tu n'es pas là alors que c'était ton idée. Ta mère a décidé de pourrir la soirée en reprenant tout mon menu, visiblement elle ne l'aime pas maintenant qu'elle le connaît et je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est foutre tout le monde dehors, me mettre en pyjama et aller me coucher._ » Il sourcilla et attendit quelques secondes lui laissant prendre connaissance du second message. Auquel elle répondit. « _Je sais mais en attendant tu n'es pas là et je dois tout gérer toute seule. L'an prochain tu te débrouilles tout seul, je ne ferais rien !_ » Il sourit et notant qu'ils étaient loin d'arriver à Atlanta décida de lui répondre. « _D'accord l'an prochain on invite à nouveau tout le monde et JE m'occuperais de tout avec l'aide de Jason et Nate. Et demain quand il faudra tout nettoyer, je te promets que tu n'auras rien à faire. Je vais nettoyer toute la maison et toi tu n'auras qu'à te reposer et profiter de ton esclave._ »

…

Mitchie eut un maigre sourire en lisant le message de son mari et voulut répondre seulement elle nota l'heure et préféra servir l'apéritif. Elle sortit les cocktails sans alcools que Raphaël avait préparés avec Philip ainsi que les graines de courges et de potirons qu'elle avait fait griller de différentes manières. Certaines étaient natures, d'autres épicés. Elle ajouta des cacahuètes et des pistaches sur la table du salon tandis que son beau-père sortait les alcools. Machinalement elle prit une photo de la table, qu'elle envoya à son mari pour lui montrer non pas ce qu'il ratait mais à quoi ressemblaient la fête et le repas qu'elle avait préparé. « _Garde-moi un peu de graines de courge épicées s'il te plaît. Ta recette est à tomber par terre._ » Elle sourit simplement puis leva son verre à la soirée. Tout le monde trinqua et la conversation s'engagea toute seule. Pour sa part, elle servit les enfants avant de répondre à Natalee qui lui demandait où elle avait acheté ses graines.

« - Il va me falloir votre recette, elles sont excellentes, dit-elle en se resservant.

« - Recette familiale, il va me falloir l'autorisation de ma maman qui a inventé la recette, avant de vous la donner.

« - Oh non je n'insiste pas. Les recettes de famille sont sacrées. La recette de ma tourte au poulet est dans ma famille depuis deux générations. Je l'ai donnée à Mandy à la condition qu'elle ne la donne qu'à ses enfants.

« - Mitchie a la même consigne avec toutes mes recettes de cuisine, intervint Connie amusée.

« - Et leurs cookies sont à tomber au sol, approuva Kim. Je vendrais mon âme pour connaître votre secret !

« - Je peux te donner la recette de base, sourit la chef traiteur, seulement Mitchie l'a perfectionnée et maintenant c'est son secret.

« - Argg, grogna-t-elle, Mitchie je vais t'ouvrir la tête pour découvrir ton secret. C'est une tuerie !

« - Je sais mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te file ma recette. Comme ça je vous écrase toujours à chaque concours de cookies que vous m'obligez à faire Mandy et toi !

« - Tricheuse, cria la concernée. Kim au prochain concours, on fera des cupcakes ok ?

« - Ouais au moins ça j'y arrive sans problème !

« - Ma chérie, je te donnerais ma recette, décida Connie.

« - Celle que tu as fait pour la fête de l'école de Lydie ? Ils sont partis en dix minutes, les autres mamans faisaient la tête mais je n'ai reçu que des compliments de la part de son institutrice.

« - Ah non, s'exclama Kim. Hors de question ! Connie il y a un truc que vous ne savez pas faire ?

« - Probablement ma chérie, mais on apprend un peu plus chaque jour.

Kim haussa un sourcil puis échangea un regard avec Mandy. La seconde suivante, elles décidèrent, d'une même voix, de faire les concours qu'entre elles. Ce qui fit sourire Mitchie. Elle allait de toute façon partir en tournée le mois prochain et n'avait aucune envie de faire de la pâtisserie pour un concours entre filles. Cependant, elle fit semblant d'être déçue avant de lever la tête en entendant sonner à la porte. Curieuse elle alla ouvrir avant de crier de joie. Justin et Selena étaient enfin arrivés. Elle embrassa leurs jumelles Mary et Cindy qui avaient quatre ans puis son cousin et sa femme depuis un an.

« - Vous avez fait bon voyage depuis le Texas ?

« - Super même si je suis désolée qu'on soit aussi en retard.

« - Pas de problème, mon mari et ses deux potes ne sont pas encore arrivés, précisa-t-elle en les accompagnants au salon. Devinez qui est enfin arrivés ?

« - Selly, crièrent Mandy et Kim. Tu arrives juste à temps pour t'inscrire au prochain concours de pâtisserie amateur !

« - Euh je vais devoir refuser. Je sais cuisiner mais honnêtement je préfère chanter. Les filles vous dites bonjour s'il vous plaît.

Les jumelles firent le tour de la pièce, embrassant tout le monde puis prirent un verre de coca, le seul de la soirée, tandis que leurs parents s'installaient pour faire connaissance. Légèrement en retrait, Mitchie observa la pièce. Sa mère faisait connaissance avec les parents de Jason, qu'ils rencontraient tous ou presque pour la première fois. Son père parlait avec Justin du trajet qu'ils avaient dû emprunter Selena et lui. Les enfants s'amusaient entre eux en piochant dans le saladier de bonbons qu'elle avait posé pour eux. « Tout le monde s'amuse… Et ça serait vraiment parfait si Shane était présent, songea-t-elle légèrement triste. » Observant sa tenue, elle sourit. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver la robe parfaite pour ce soir. Une robe bustier bleu piscine à la jupe vaporeuse surmontée d'une ceinture blanche. Elle avait une paire d'escarpin blanc et les quelques bijoux auxquels elle tenait. Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour leur trois mois, le collier de sa grand-mère, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Machinalement, elle frôla le pendentif autour de son cou puis sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer. _« La soirée se passe bien ? Que portes-tu ce soir ? La robe rose que tu avais repéré ou as-tu laissé Lane* dessiner ta robe comme tu l'avais prévu ?_ » Elle sourit puis décida de lui répondre en retournant à la cuisine. « _La soirée vient de commencer mais ça se passe bien pour le moment. Justin et Selena viennent d'arriver, ils ne manquent plus que vous. Et Lane a fait ma robe. Elle est très jolie et tu ne la verras que si tu rentres à temps._ » Songeant que le repas allait bientôt commencer, elle mit le plat dans le four pour le réchauffer puis vérifia que les huîtres étaient prêtes ainsi que ses œufs mimosa. Satisfaite, elle allait retourner à ses invités lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau et elle sourit en notant sa réponse. « _En effet, il ne manque que les trois rock stars coincés dans un train direction Atlanta. A quoi ressemble ta robe ? De quelle couleur ? Et plus important, que portes-tu dessous ? )_ » Elle réfléchit quelques instants aux dessous qu'elle portait pour son mari et décida de ne pas lui répondre totalement. « _Ma robe est bleue et convenable. Quant à ce qu'il y a en-dessous, je ne dirais que deux choses : Il y a quelque chose et c'est quelque chose que tu adorerais si tu les voyais._ » Rangeant son portable, elle retourna au salon et croisa le regard curieux de sa mère.

« - Rien Shane voulait savoir si on avait commencé le repas… Entre autre chose, rosit-elle.

« - Ils sont où là ?

« - Entre Jacksonville et Atlanta.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient en Floride, demanda Justin perplexe. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient devant le crétin qui est aux commandes des Etats-Unis non ?

« - Si mais… C'est une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle alors que Kim et Mandy riaient sous cape. Ils arrivent à Atlanta à vingt-trois heures, précisa-t-elle pour son cousin qui siffla surpris. Comme tu dis !

Elle sourit et observa l'heure. Dix-neuf heures allaient sonner et elle alla déposer les huîtres Rockefeller et les œufs mimosa à la cajun sur la table avant de proposer à ses invités de venir s'installer.

« - C'est magnifique ma chérie, sourit Connie quand elle revint avec les bouteilles.

« - Merci maman. Tiens tu peux poser cette bouteille de vin de ton côté de la table s'il te plaît ?

Tout en parlant, elle plaça une autre bouteille de vin de l'autre côté puis des bouteilles de sodas sur la petite table à côté. Aidée de Kim, Mandy et Selena, elle servit les enfants puis elles s'attablèrent là où elles avaient été placées. Naturellement la conversation tourna autour de l'entrée qui était délicieuse avant de reprendre sur d'autres sujets. Le travail de l'un, les clients de l'autre, le prochain voyage… Les conversations étaient légères, l'idéal pour une soirée de fête alors que les chants de noël raisonnaient en fond sonore.

« - Mitchie dis oui s'il te plaît, plaida soudainement Mandy.

« - Dire oui à quoi ? Avec Kim et toi je m'attends au pire.

« - Ben aux photos de toi déguisée et maquillée.

« - Ah non ! J'ai dit non, d'ailleurs je vais les brûler ces photos comme ça plus personne ne les verra.

« - De quelles photos vous parlez, demanda Natalee.

« - De Mitchie qui s'est maquillée toute seule à cinq ans.

« - Oh tu parles de celles où elle porte une drôle de robe rouge et un boa à plumes, demanda son cousin amusé.

« - Tu sais Mandy on peut aussi parler de toi !

« - Moi ? Mais je ne me suis jamais déguisée !

« - Non, ton truc c'était de piéger les gens avec Shane. De pauvres inconnus croisés sur les parkings… Tu ne te souviens pas de l'esclandre que vous avez crées à Los Angeles quand tu avais à peu près dix ans ?

« - Non. Vas-y raconte !

« - Très bien, sourit sa mère. Avec ton frère, vous aviez pris les talkies walkies qu'il avait eus pour noël. Vous étiez cachés derrière un buisson et vous aviez placé l'autre près du moteur de notre voiture. C'était l'idée de Shane mais Mandy voulait une voiture qui parle, précisa-t-elle pour tout le monde.

 _Flash-back_

 _Caché derrière le buisson, Shane s'amusa à faire parler la voiture alors que sa sœur était à côté et riait ravie d'avoir une voiture parlante. Cependant, alors qu'elle était revenue vers lui, un homme passa près de la voiture qu'il observa longuement._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que t'as toi à me fixer comme ça, demanda Shane._

 _L'homme sursauta et regarda autour de lui cherchant à savoir d'où venait la voix qui parlait. Le jeune garçon rit doucement et faisant signe à sa sœur d'être silencieuse reprit la parole dans le talkie-walkie._

 _« - Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ? Je n'aime pas trop que tu me regardes comme ça, tu sais ? On dirait que tu fais du repérage pour me voler ! Allez hop dégage !_

 _L'homme fixa la voiture surpris puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif faisant rire les enfants. Ils durent se calmer quand une jeune femme passa._

 _« - Woahh super le bikini ! Hey ma poule, ça te dirait de t'allonger sur ma banquette ?_

…

* : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas (comme moi) Lane était le styliste qui a crée les robes de demoiselles d'honneur de Kim et Mandy pour le mariage de Shane et Mitchie.

Pour info cette histoire de voiture parlante, c'est une anecdote de ma mère. Un de ses frères avaient ramené un émetteur-récepteur de l'armée avec un frère plus jeune, ils ont fait parler une voiture avant l'invention de la série K2000 (Comme vous le voyez les idées tordues c'est une spécialité familiale p) Allez la suite de l'anecdote demain avec le retour des garçons… Du moins on l'espère tous ! :)

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Les fêtes étant passées, voici la nouvelle version (relue et corrigée) par **chris87**. Je ne vous représente pas le chapitre, je vais passer directement aux rars. Merci à **Nivie** , **Viso66** et **Audreyyy** (Hello miss, Ouais drôle mais pas pour Mitchie qui n'en peut plus. La pauvre je ne l'épargnerais donc jamais dans cette saga mdrrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

 **Chapitre 04**

 _La jeune femme sursauta et regarda machinalement partout avant de poser son regard sur la voiture. Shane reprit la parole au même instant._

 _« - Quelle classe ! T'as des formes que mes sièges adoreraient caresser !_

 _Elle sourcilla puis regarda à l'intérieur cherchant à savoir qui lui parlait ainsi. Seulement elle ne vit personne. Gênée, elle prit sa serviette qu'elle mit autour de sa taille alors que la voix reprenait._

 _« - Non, soupira Shane depuis sa cachette. Bébé tu me gâches le plaisir de me brûler la carrosserie au soleil !_

 _Choquée la jeune femme alla avertir des policiers qui patrouillaient non loin de là. Shane et Mandy sourirent en la voyant gesticuler puis les trois arrivèrent près de la voiture. Bien qu'ils ne puissent entendre la conversation, les deux enfants les virent tourner autour de la voiture jusqu'à ce que Shane reprenne la parole._

 _« - Hey ho c'est quoi cette inspection en règle là !_

 _Ils sursautèrent alors que la femme leur signalait qu'elle n'était pas folle contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dû insinuer. Il y avait bel et bien une voiture parlante sur le parking._

 _« - Ben évidemment que je suis une voiture qui parle ! Vous avez jamais vu K2000 les gars ? Les séries des années 80 c'était de la bombe quand même !_

 _La présence de la police sur le parking attira quelques vacanciers qui délaissèrent leurs serviettes pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Un petit attroupement se fit autour de la voiture de la famille Gray. Chacun cherchant à comprendre comment une voiture pouvait parler. Les deux enfants, bien cachés, continuaient de faire parler la voiture. Parfois en sifflant une jeune femme, ou en complimentant une tenue, et même en demandant aux curieux pourquoi ils étaient là._

 _« - Non mais dégage mec, tu me caches le soleil là ! Je fais comment pour brûler mes passagers quand ils viendront si ma carrosserie est fraîche comme une rose ?_

 _La police en ayant assez, rejoignit le poste de secours le plus proche et fit une annonce._

 _« - Les propriétaires de la Cadillac DeVille blanche immatriculée W D quarante-cinq Q U sont attendus au poste de secours numéro sept._

 _Shane et Mandy se fixèrent inquiets puis regardèrent leurs parents arriver. Ils étaient perplexe de voir autant de monde autour de leur véhicule et se présentèrent à la police. Les enfants ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais leur père ouvrit la voiture ainsi que le capot. En voyant le talkie-walkie à côté du moteur, Isabelle comprit ce qu'il se passait et prit le jouet._

 _« - Shane, Mandy venez immédiatement !_

 _Les enfants se fixèrent plus qu'inquiets mais obéirent à leur mère. Une fois arrivés au niveau de leurs parents, ceux-ci les sommèrent de s'expliquer et Shane baissa la tête._

 _« - Mandy voulait une voiture qui parle, dit-il, du coup j'ai pris tes clés maman et j'ai mis mon talkie à côté du moteur. On jouait et puis elle est revenue me voir. Un homme est passé en observant la voiture. Du coup, je l'ai fait partir et ça a fait rire Mandy alors j'ai continué. Mais ce n'était pas méchant, dit-il aux policiers qui l'impressionnaient. On ne voulait pas faire peur aux gens, ni créer de problèmes à nos parents. On s'ennuyaient c'est tout._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Mitchie riait aux larmes pourtant elle trouva le courage de demander comment s'était terminé cette histoire dont elle n'avait jamais entendue parler.

« - Eh bien, la police leur a fichu la trouille en leur annonçant que la prochaine fois, ils iraient en prison. Shane s'est excusé auprès de la femme qui a alerté la police à cause de ce qu'il avait dit et ils ont été privés de sorties. Plus de piscine, plus de cinéma, uniquement des visites de musées.

« - Ah je me souviens de ça, les vacances ont été mortellement ennuyeuses… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la sculpture. Après j'adorais les musées.

« - Je me souviens pas avoir fait ce genre de choses !

« - Ah oui, demanda Mitchie. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait croire à une de tes sœurs de famille d'accueil qu'elle avait été trouvée dans les toilettes ou je ne sais plus quoi ?

« - Oh mais oui, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

« - Qu'as-tu fait, demanda Helen surprise.

« - Euh faut m'excuser, j'étais en colère à cette époque. Mes parents biologiques venaient d'être envoyés en prison et j'en voulais à… A peu près tout le monde en fait.

 _Flash-back_

 _Du haut de ses dix ans, Kim regarda partout. Ses parents étaient en prison parce qu'ils avaient arnaqué beaucoup de monde, notamment le Gouvernement. C'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil. Un couple charmant avec une petite fille qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle. Elle disposait d'une grande chambre pleine de jouets, du rose et des petits nœuds partout. Elle avait une vraie chambre de princesse ce qui la fit grimacer._

 _« - Coucou, c'est toi qui va vivre à la maison pendant un temps, demanda la fillette en l'apercevant._

 _« - Oui._

 _« - Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Cindy._

 _« - Kim._

 _« - D'accord… T'es pas un peu grande pour être venue avec la cigogne ?_

 _« - Je suis venue avec une voiture, pas avec un oiseau stupide !_

 _« - Ah d'accord. Bah moi ma maman elle m'a dit que j'étais venue avec une cigogne quand j'étais un tout petit bébé tout mignon._

 _« - Elle t'a menti. T'étais moche quand tu étais bébé on l'est tous de toute façon._

 _« - C'est pas vrai !_

 _« - T'as déjà vu un bébé de près ? Moi oui, répondit Kim. Ça a la peau toute fripée comme quand tu sors du bain. En plus t'as la peau toute rouge et t'as pas de cheveux ni de dents ! Bref tu ressembles à une grosse larve._

 _« - Mais alors on doit faire peur aux cigognes, non ?_

 _« - C'est les garçons qui arrivent avec les cigognes. Les filles elles, on les trouve dans les cuvettes des toilettes ! Désolée trésor, mais tu viens du jus de pipi de tes parents._

 _La petite la fixa effrayée, puis hurla avant de courir prévenir ses parents en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kim fut priée de les rejoindre au salon et écouta les adultes la priver de dessert avant de lui demander de s'excuser auprès de leur fille._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Tout le monde riait autour de la table alors qu'elle expliquait qu'elle avait également dû faire les corvées de la petite Cindy.

« - Ils l'ont même envoyée chez un psy, précisa-t-elle. A cause d'une phrase que j'ai sortie ! Imaginez ce qu'ils auraient fait si j'étais restée plus d'une semaine !

« - T'es horrible mais je t'aime comme ça ma chérie d'amour, sourit Mandy amusée.

« - Ouais ma famille de l'époque n'a pas apprécié. Le lendemain, ils appelaient pour se plaindre de moi. Selon eux, j'étais instable et dangereuse… Etiquette qui m'a suivi pendant deux ans avant qu'Helen et Charles me prennent avec eux en envoyant chier les assistantes sociales et les psychologues.

« - Pourtant ça n'a pas été de tout repos de t'avoir à la maison, soupira son père adoptif avec un sourire. Au début, tu nous racontais des histoires horribles sur ta chambre qui était hantée.

« - Ah oui, s'étonna Connie amusée. Pourtant ce n'est absolument pas son genre !

Helen sourit et prit la parole pour leur raconter la première histoire que la jeune femme leur avait dite sur sa chambre.

 _Flash-back_

 _Une petite main se posa sur sa joue et Helen se réveilla aussitôt. Elle sourcilla en voyant la fillette face à elle, une couverture dans les mains._

 _« - Je ne peux pas dormir dans ma chambre, tu sais ?_

 _« - Pourquoi ça Kim ?_

 _« - Il y a des fantômes._

 _« - On a vérifié ensemble. Pas de monstres sous le lit et pas de fantômes, tu te souviens ?_

 _« - Ils sont venus après ton départ. Il y en a un gros qui me regarde dormir. Il flotte au-dessus de mon lit et il me regarde avec ses grands trous noirs en guise d'œil. Il n'a même pas de corps tu sais ? Juste une tête sans peau. Il claque des dents de temps en temps et se penche vers moi pour me demander si j'ai envie de mourir tout de suite._

 _« - Que dis-tu là Kim ?_

 _« - Je te jure Helen. Il a les os entre gris et blanc, les dents jaunes sauf celles du fond qui ne_ _sont plus là, et il me regarde dormir. Du coup je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux PAF il claque des mâchoires et je me réveille d'un coup… Je peux dormir avec vous, s'il te plaît ?_

 _« - Ok pour ce soir. On lui notifiera son avis d'expulsion demain. Allez viens !_

 _Sur ces mots, elle se poussa permettant, à l'enfant de monter sur le lit._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Attends c'est quoi cette histoire ? Mais tu nous as caché beaucoup de choses, s'indigna Mitchie amusée. Et quelle imagination ! Digne de Danielson !

« - Hey je n'y peux rien, à l'époque mon jeu était de faire peur à tous ceux qui voulaient m'adopter. Comme ça, quand mes parents seraient sortis, j'aurais pu rentrer chez eux. Mais je me suis calmée après.

« - Ouais, pouffa Mitchie. C'est pour ça que tu as fait croire à ton dernier ex que tu étais enceinte.

Helen et Charles regardèrent la jeune femme en cherchant à se souvenir de ce garçon. Seulement elle avait toujours été secrète sur sa vie privée. Ils n'avaient appris l'existence de Jason que grâce aux paparazzis qui les avaient pris en photos main dans la main en train de s'embrasser. Son amitié avec Mitchie leur avait été révélée de la même manière. Il n'y avait que pour ses fiançailles et ses grossesses que Kim leur avait annoncé les nouvelles de vive-voix. Ils interrogèrent donc Mitchie qui se fit un plaisir de leur raconter ce dont elle se souvenait.

 _Flash-back_

 _Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés et Mitchie suivait ses deux amies, direction la cafétéria tout en écoutant Kim parler de son copain. Elle sourcilla en entendant son amie leur raconter la dernière blague qu'elle avait faite à Brian._

 _« - On était assis sur son lit en train de regarder_ La Guerre Des Mondes _. Sauf que moi les OVNIS… Bref je déteste. Du coup je lui ai fait croire que je n'avais pas mes règles depuis un mois. En faisant genre que j'étais trop contente d'être comme ces imbéciles qui se font engrosser à seize ans pour passer à la télé tu vois, dit-elle à Sierra qui l'écoutait fascinée._

 _« - Et alors, demanda cette dernière._

 _« - Alors c'est là que ça devient drôle. Il a mis son navet en pause et il est devenu tout rouge. Il balbutiait des « Comment ? Pourquoi ? »… A mon avis sa mère ne lui a pas encore dit que les enfants, ça ne vient pas de la cigogne !_

 _« - Et ensuite, demanda Sierra._

 _« - Bah il m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin pour que j'avorte, parce qu'on était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant et qu'il voulait faire le tour du monde avant. Enfin je vous passe la liste des raisons idiotes qu'il m'a sorti ! Au bout de deux heures, j'en ai eu marre, je lui ai dit que c'était une blague… Je n'aurais jamais dû ! Il est devenu encore plus rouge ! Sauf que ce coup-ci, il m'a engueulée comme du poisson pourri ! Voir même pire ! Du coup je pense le quitter demain ! De toute façon c'est platonique et j'ai plus de chance de tomber enceinte de mon ours en peluche. Lui au moins me fait des câlins !_

 _« - Tu sais, un jour, tu vas tomber sur un gars qui va te demander en mariage pour régulariser la situation et tu seras dans une… Enfin tu y seras, sourit Mitchie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Tu as vraiment fait ça, demanda sa belle-mère.

« - Oui oui Natalee, j'ai vraiment fait ça… Mais à ma décharge je m'ennuyais dans cette relation et lui n'y était même pas. Franchement, on sortait ensemble depuis un mois et on ne faisait que s'embrasser, comment voulait-il que je tombe enceinte ? Bon euh il ne le voulait pas, ça c'était sûr. Quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse, il est devenu tout rouge, puis blanc avant de me sortir toutes ces raisons stupides ! Mais je reconnais que c'était drôle à voir !

« - A entendre aussi, admit Mitchie en souriant. Pauvre Brian ! Si ça se trouve tu lui as tellement fichu la trouille qu'il a viré homo pour ne plus risquer un tel truc !

« - Tu veux rire ? Je l'ai retrouvé sur facebook, il est sur une page des anciens du lycée où je vais de temps à autre, éluda-t-elle, et il n'est pas homo. Il est hétéro et vit avec Summers. Enfin ils ne vivent pas ensemble, puisqu'elle est mariée avec le patron de la boutique où j'ai acheté la guêpière pour Shane, mais bon vous avez compris ce que je veux dire !

« - Ouais il lui donne rendez-vous dans un motel pourri pour un cinq-à-sept rapide, résuma Mandy amusée.

« - C'est pour ça que je t'aime mon petit monstre ! Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je dis !

Elles rirent complices alors que Wyatt observait sa belle-fille perplexe. Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse quand elle faisait des blagues mais l'espace de quelques minutes il se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait le même genre de canulars à son fils pour qu'il la demande en mariage… Heureusement il se rappela que Jason l'avait demandée en mariage durant celui de Shane et Mitchie… Et qu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant qu'un an plus tard. Secouant la tête, il revint au présent pour noter que l'entrée avait disparu au profit du bœuf wellington accompagné de pommes de terre et d'asperges braisées. « Quelle cuisinière, songea-t-il impressionné. Ce n'est pas Kim qui ferait ça… Natalee non plus, ajouta-t-il amusé. » Pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le jour où il avait demandé sa femme en mariage, elle l'avait prévenu, elle ne savait pas cuisiner et n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre à être une femme au foyer. Elle était institutrice de métier, spécialisée dans l'autisme et elle aimait trop son travail pour l'arrêter afin de passer le balai dans une maison. C'était lui qui avait fait tous les repas pour leur enfant et quand il allait à l'école. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert son entreprise de paysagisme, ils avaient engagé quelqu'un pour gérer la maison. Une femme qui venait trois fois par semaine pour nettoyer et faire la cuisine. Ce qui leur avait permis de faire, tous deux, carrière.

« - Mitchie c'est délicieux, admit-il impressionné.

« - Merci Wyatt mais je l'ai fait avec maman. On cuisine mieux à deux. Enfin moi je cuisine mieux à deux.

« - Avec Shane, demanda Isabelle amusée.

« - Euh… Ce n'est pas sa qualité principale mais ça va, il commence à bien gérer, admit-elle. Faut dire qu'entre maman et moi, il apprend doucement à cuisiner.

…

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin à Atlanta, Shane soupira. Il avait dormi une heure ou deux, il ne saurait le dire mais à présent il était réveillé et il était plus que pressé d'être enfin chez lui. « Plus que quatre heures et on est à la maison … A trois heures du matin ! J'hallucine ! » Il récupéra son sac, qu'il avait enregistré comme bagage à main et suivit ses deux amis direction la sortie de l'aéroport. La présence d'un car de tournée le fit sourire et ils saluèrent Maxon, le chauffeur, qui sourit.

« - Alors les Rockstars on s'est perdu ?

« - Ça va, grogna Nate fatigué. Le pilote a pété un plomb on n'y peut rien !

« - Ce n'est pas l'avis de Mitchie que j'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques minutes, sourit-il en fermant les portes avant de démarrer.

« - Tu as parlé à ma femme ?

« - Ouais, Andrew lui a promis que j'appellerais dès que je serais sur place afin qu'on ne se rate pas. A ce propos, vos parents ont adoré le repas qu'elle a cuisiné.

« - Et ils ont mangé quoi au final ?

« - Aucune idée mais ta mère, dit-il en fixant Shane à travers le rétroviseur, a assuré qu'il en restait très peu. Mais qu'elle a mis des biscuits, qu'on fait les enfants, de côté. Vous aurez au moins ça !

« - Trop cool, sourit Jason. On aura des biscuits. Avec un peu de chance, il restera un peu de lait de poule… A ton avis mec, on rentre tous chez toi ?

« - Oui c'était prévu comme ça. Les enfants dormaient chez nous, les parents chez eux et vos parents à Nate et toi chez vous aussi… Même si je pense que ma femme va passer la nuit.

« - C'est ce que Kim a prévu. De passer la nuit à discuter. Au pire, selon elle, elle a sorti les jeux de sociétés. Pictionary, Monopoly et Time's Up aux dernières nouvelles.

« - Mon lutin de noël n'est pas prêt de dormir !

Ils sourirent tous les trois puis admirent que ce n'était pas faux. De plus, c'était des jeux qui mettaient de l'ambiance, surtout avec Kim qui perdait systématiquement au Monopoly parce qu'elle ne faisait jamais attention à ses propriétés… Généralement elle passait aussi plus de temps en prison que tous les autres joueurs réunis. Ce que souligna Nate en leur rappelant la fois où elle avait mis plus d'une heure pour terminer son premier tour. Tous les terrains avaient été achetés et elle avait perdu en très peu de temps.

« - Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait en prison, demanda son mari.

« - Ouais elle saluait ses parents et Jodie, lui signalant qu'elle était grosse, répondit Shane du tac-o-tac.

« - Ma pauvre femme, elle a été ruinée en très peu de temps.

« - Deux tours plus tard, pouffa Nate… Mais c'est avec elle que je préfère jouer plutôt que Mandy.

« - C'est vrai que j'ai beau adorer ma sœur, elle est chiante quand on joue à ce jeu en particulier. Les autres ça va elle est plus calme mais celui-là… Elle n'a jamais aimé le perdre.

« - Ah ouais, s'étonna Jason.

Il confirma tout en sortant son téléphone. « _On quitte enfin Atlanta en bus. On arrive pour trois heures du matin mon amour et je t'aime. Et tu me manques. Et j'ai très envie de me perdre en toi._ » Il envoya le message avant d'écouter ses deux amis parler de la dernière lubie de leurs femmes. Elles avaient décidé, puisque leurs maris n'étaient jamais présents, de se mettre au bricolage. Pour le moment, Mandy s'était cassée le pouce à coup de marteau, Kim avait scié la table de la salle à manger en coupant une planche dessus, la table du salon avait été si mal poncée qu'elle avait des trous. Elle avait aussi réussi à couper l'eau à toute la rue en voulant avoir des arroseurs DIY. Les voisins n'avaient que peu appréciés cette initiative.

« - Toute la rue, s'étonna Shane. Mais attends c'était quand ? Parce qu'on n'a pas été coupé avec Mitchie ?

« - Normal, elle était bloquée à LA pendant une semaine et tu as été la rejoindre avec Lydie et Soren.

« - Ah oui tout s'explique… Et la panne a duré combien de temps ?

« - Deux jours, grommela Jason. Et les voisins n'ont vraiment pas aimés.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Euh Kim tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?_

 _« - Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, j'ai planté les arroseurs hier soir et j'ai fait les raccords comme dans le tuto youtube. Là je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton et l'arrosage va s'enclencher en chantant doucement, tu vas voir._

 _La jeune femme appuya sur le fameux bouton. La terre trembla légèrement et Jason fronça les sourcils. Une minute plus tard une des arrivées d'eau pour les pompiers explosa et un puissant jet monta au ciel. La borne retomba sur la route faisant un trou dans le goudron. Il sourcilla et allait éteindre l'arrosage de sa femme quand la seconde borne, située à l'autre bout de la rue explosa à son tour. Il observa le phénomène se reproduire et appuya sur le bouton au moment où une alarme de voiture retentissait._

 _« - Kim qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

 _« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait exactement comme dans la vidéo et… Bon sang c'était trop cool, j'aurais dû tout filmer, s'enthousiasma-t-elle._

 _« - Appelle la voirie, je coupe l'eau !_

 _Une porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la rue et une femme en robe de chambre, de la mousse plein les cheveux et une jambe recouverte de crème blanche en sortit._

 _« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez une idée, demanda-t-elle à Kim._

 _« - Ah non du tout, mentit-elle, mais ça va plaire aux enfants !_

 _A leur droite, Mandy sortit de sa maison. De la peinture plein les mains elle fixa sa meilleure amie._

 _« - J'ai l'impression que ton arroseur DIY n'est pas très au point ! En attendant, quelqu'un pourrait ramener de l'eau dans les maisons !_

 _Au même instant, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et Jason revint le téléphone à l'oreille._

 _« - Salut Mandy._

 _« - Salut Jay. Tu appelles qui ?_

 _« - Je viens de raccrocher avec la voirie. Ils ne peuvent pas envoyer quelqu'un pour l'eau avant demain voir après-demain. L'eau est coupée dans toute la rue pour que la tuyauterie ne souffre pas davantage._

 _« - Quoi, hurla la voisine, mais comment je fais pour terminer de me laver ?_

 _« - Vous avez une piscine, non, demanda Kim amusée._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Elle a vraiment suggéré à votre voisine de plonger dans la piscine pour se rincer, s'étonna Shane.

« - Ouais la voisine n'a pas apprécié la suggestion. Elle est rentrée chez elle et on ne l'a plus revu… Sauf que le lendemain, il y avait toutes sortes de choses dans notre jardin. Des poubelles avaient été vidées sur la pelouse, de la boue avait été barbouillée, il y en avait plein dans la piscine… C'était l'horreur. J'ai dû demander l'autorisation à tes parents de squatter chez eux avec Mandy, Nate et Kim.

« - Le pire week-end de l'année, soupira Nate.

Ils rirent franchement surtout lorsque Nate lui raconta les idées qu'elles avaient eues pour les repas et les idées de soirées. Il sourit en entendant parler de purée au sucre ou de soirée devinettes. Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées en sentant son portable vibrer. « _Bonne nouvelle, vous êtes sur le chemin, ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures ! Toi aussi tu me manques, tu m'as manqué à noël et aux enfants. Ils sont couchés mais ils m'ont fait jurer de te rappeler ta promesse._ » Il eut un léger sourire et décida de répondre. « _Je n'oublie pas. Dès que je rentre, j'enlève manteau et chaussures, je monte embrasser les enfants et après je m'occupe de leur adorable maman dont la douceur de la peau me manque cruellement._ » Satisfait de son message, il l'envoya puis observa la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent un panneau qui leur signalait qu'ils étaient en Alabama. « _Bonne nouvelle, on vient de passer Opélika. Selon Maxon, on arrive dans une heure à Montgomery à peu près._ » Il l'envoya alors qu'avec ses deux amis ils partageaient un regard. Ils étaient enfin en Alabama. Bientôt ils seraient à la maison.

« - J'ai hâte de goûter aux biscuits, se plaignit soudainement Jason. J'ai faim !

« - On n'a pas vu nos femmes depuis trois jours et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est ton estomac, demanda Nate.

« - Ben j'ai faim et quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim ! Pas vous peut-être ?

« - Non j'ai mangé dans l'avion moi, contrairement à mes deux idiots d'amis.

« - Hey moi je me suis endormi je n'ai pas boudé le plateau pour manger des biscuits à mon arrivée à la maison !

« - Excuse-moi mais entre la bouffe de l'avion et les biscuits préparés par Connie et nos enfants, y a pas photos !

« - Jay marque un point Shane, pouffa leur ami.

« - Vous êtes graves les mecs ! Moi c'est ma femme qui me manque. Sa douceur et son subtil parfum fleuri. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces gâteaux !

« - Ouais tu as le droit à sa cuisine dès que vous êtes réunis, nous on doit attendre les invitations… Si tu avais goûté les gâteaux de Kim, tu comprendrais que je veuille goûter ceux de ta femme mon pote !

« - Moi je suis d'accord avec Shane, souligna Maxon depuis son siège de conducteur. Vous êtes graves tous les trois ! Mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Vos femmes devraient être plus importantes que vos estomacs.

« - Merci Max !

« - Pas de problème mon gars. Même si j'ai été le chauffeur de ta femme lors de sa dernière tournée, du coup je comprends quand même un peu tes amis. Elle a profité de son jour de repos pour louer une cuisine et me faire un gâteau d'anniversaire. Chocolat framboise. C'était une tuerie !

« - Non mais vous ne voulez que profiter de son talent pour la cuisine, je rêve !

Ils rirent admettant tous que Mitchie était une bonne cuisinière et la conversation s'éloigna ensuite de nourriture. Jason menaçant de les assommer s'ils ne parlaient pas d'autre chose. Ils discutèrent donc de musique, de noël, de la surprise qu'auraient leurs enfants en voyant leurs papas au petit-déjeuner.

« - Et voilà les mecs, j'espère que vous avez prévu une voiture pour rouler de Montgomery à Gordonville, sourit Maxon lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking du label.

« - T'inquiète on a commandé un taxi, assura Nate. Il… Ben le voilà, ajouta-t-il en voyant la voiture arriver.

Ils le saluèrent et sac en main, rejoignirent le taxi qui devait les ramener chez eux. Ou du moins dans leur rue. Ils étaient très impatients. Ils ne leur restaient que quarante minutes avant d'être enfin chez eux. Retrouver leurs familles. Pouvoir serrer leurs femmes dans leurs bras. Embrasser leurs enfants. Etre arrivés tout simplement. « _Plus que quelques minutes et je serais auprès de toi ma belle. Je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras et me perdre dans l'odeur de ton cou._ » Il l'envoya et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de fixer la route.

« - Mais putain il fait quoi ce con ?

Observant le chauffeur qui venait de parler, Shane sourcilla puis fixa la route pour voir un bolide les dépasser en faisant une queue de poisson. Le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et heurta violemment un poteau électrique.

…

Et voilà comme d'habitude ou presque, je recoupe au mauvais moment. Mais que ça ne vous gâche pas le réveillon de Noël, promis ça se termine bien. Vous le verrez demain dans la journée, c'est promis. En attendant profitez bien des personnes avec qui vous passez noël.

 **Joyeux noël à tout le monde.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire de noël. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Et merci à **Nivie** et **Viso66** pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter ! Et merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

 **Chapitre 05**

Mitchie était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un saladier de pop-corn quand une voiture se gara devant la maison. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et elle se demanda si son mari finirait par arriver. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors qu'elle versait le maïs soufflé dans le saladier et elle se stoppa. A nouveau elle regarda l'heure puis croisa le regard désolé de son mari.

« - Bonsoir ma belle. Je monte embrasser les enfants et je m'occupe de toi, c'est promis, chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et salua Nate ainsi que Jason avant de leur dire où était chaque enfant. Ils la remercièrent et elle retourna au salon où tout le monde jouait au pictonnary. Kim était en train de dessiner et Mitchie fronça les sourcils en posant le saladier au milieu de la table.

« - Un pingouin, hasarda-t-elle.

Tout en continuant de dire « non » à chaque proposition elle poursuivit son dessin à grand renfort de détails seulement personne n'arrivait à trouver.

« - Un smoking, décréta Jason en arrivant.

« - Merci mon chéri, soupira-t-elle en posant son feutre avant de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

Il y répondit mais la seconde suivante elle mit fin au baiser avant de lui frapper la nuque. Il grogna avant de s'excuser d'avoir raté le repas de noël. Nate rit en les voyant se chamailler mais quand Mandy le battit à froid, refusant son baiser il ravala son rire et fixa Shane perplexe. Seulement il n'était pas encore entré dans la pièce. Il fixait sa femme détaillant sa tenue. Sa robe bustier bleue piscine avec la jupe bouffante qui lui arrivait sous les genoux, la ceinture blanche qui soulignait sa taille assortie à ses escarpins. Le petit diamant au niveau de la poitrine rehaussait la beauté de la tenue. Il resta émerveillé une seconde puis détacha son regard de sa femme pour observer sa sœur. Elle avait une robe rose à imprimé de zèbre qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Le décolleté en V était trop prononcé à son goût mais pour une fois Mandy avait une robe plutôt classique. Avec deux manches identiques sans trous ni tâches de peinture. Quant à Kim, elle portait une robe violette longue à bretelles. La jupe était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur les deux jambes et il apprécia de voir qu'elle était convenable. Son regard revint sur son épouse qui semblait s'amuser des réactions de ses deux amies. Ce fut la voix de son ami qui le fit revenir au présent.

« - Ok les filles, vous nous en voulez à ce que je vois, soupira Jason, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si le pilote s'est plantée d'itinéraire.

« - Non mais c'est de ta faute si ton portable est resté dans la cuisine !

« - Je suis parti en retard et quand je pars en retard, j'oublie toujours quelque chose, tu le sais, se défendit-il.

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu as oublié ton portable tu n'auras pas de bisou !

« - Et toi tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant alors que tu l'avais promis, s'énerva Mandy. Je ne comprends même pas comment Mitchie fait pour ne pas frapper Shane !

« - Ben mon mari n'a pas oublié son téléphone et il m'a tenu au courant du trajet. Et en plus il a été embrassé nos enfants comme il leur a promis. La seule chose que j'ai à lui reprocher c'est son énorme retard mais comme il m'a promis qu'il nettoierait la maison demain et que je n'aurais rien à faire… Je vais passer l'éponge sur leur retard de treize heures ! Du moins si j'ai un bisou de mon mari.

Le jeune homme la fixa un sourire en coin puis s'approcha de sa femme. Elle ne semblait plus en colère contre lui. Satisfait, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur en soufflant un « Je t'aime » contre ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna doucement de son mari et signala à Jason que c'était à lui de jouer, avant de partir dans la cuisine pour réchauffer leurs assiettes. Lorsqu'elle les apporta au salon, la partie avaient été mise en pause car Kim interrogeait son mari sur leur retard d'une heure.

« - Un accident, soupira celui-ci. Un type, probablement à moitié bourré, nous a fait une queue de poisson sur la route. Notre chauffeur de taxi a cherché à l'éviter et il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule.

« - On a atterri dans un poteau électrique, précisa Nate. Merci Mitchie, c'est pour ça que je te considère comme ma sœur. Mon adorable petite sœur qui cuisine comme une pro !

« - Euh merci. Un poteau électrique, ajouta-t-elle pour son mari.

« - Ouais heureusement on l'a percuté à vingt à l'heure. Ça n'a rien cassé sauf que du coup on a crevé et qu'on a du attendre un autre chauffeur plus d'une heure. Le gars a accepté de ne pas nous faire payer la première course à condition qu'on lui signe un autographe tous les trois.

« - Sérieusement, demanda Mandy. Une tempête de neige à New York, l'avion à Atlanta, la crevaison de Thallahassee, le train à Jacksonville et un accident à Montgomery… Vous vous foutez de nous là ? Personne ne peut avoir autant la poisse !

« - Nous si, soupira Jason en avalant une bouchée du bœuf wellington… T'es peut-être petite Mitchie mais en cuisine t'es franchement balèze !

« - Merci mais maman m'a aidée et vous n'avez pas goûté les biscuits des enfants ! Ils sont délicieux.

« - J'avoue qu'on les a bien réussi, se vanta Isabelle.

« - Maman s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, soupira Shane en attrapant sa femme par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Comment c'était noël ?

Tour à tour, Connie, Isabelle, Natalee, Helen et Gillian leur racontèrent l'apéritif, le repas, les conversations et même le résumé de certaines anecdotes. Le maître de maison ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il entendit parler de leur voiture parlante et se tourna vers sa femme quand celle-ci l'accusa de ne pas lui avoir raconté cette blague plus tôt.

« - Tu sais ma belle, si je t'avais raconté toutes les blagues que j'ai fait au cours de ma vie, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'épouser.

« - Ah oui ? Tu étais si dangereux ?

« - Assez pour avoir l'idée de rendre un prof de Camp Rock malade.

« - Le prof de danse remplaçant, pouffa Jason. Mais à notre décharge il l'avait cherché !

« - Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il ne faisait que son boulot, souligna Nate en mangeant tranquillement.

« - Bon vous arrêtez de nous faire languir et vous nous racontez cette histoire, s'impatienta Mandy.

Son grand frère acquiesça mais prit quelques secondes pour embrasser sa femme avant de prendre la parole.

 _Flash-back_

 _Depuis que Cynthia, le professeur de danse de l'été, avait quitté Camp Rock suite à des problèmes familiaux, les cours de danse étaient devenus un vrai calvaire. Brown avait fait son possible pour lui trouver un remplaçant convenable, mais au milieu de l'été, il n'avait eu que peu de réponses et son choix s'était arrêté sur un jeune homme qui avait passé sa vie à danser. Il avait commencé par faire du classique puis s'était orienté vers le moderne. Cependant, il était dogmatique et les élèves ne supportaient plus de n'avoir aucune liberté artistique. Leur professeur voulait même créer, pour eux, les chorégraphies de leurs passages lors des concours afin que tout soit correct. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Shane et ses deux amis._

 _« - Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, je ne supporte plus de venir en danse… Bon ok je n'ai jamais aimé mais là c'est carrément pire qu'avant ! J'ai envie de brûler mes baskets, soupira Jason._

 _« - Pareil mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Cynthia est partie et ne reviendra pas avant l'été prochain, souligna Nate._

 _« - Ben je sais pas… On peut peut-être engager quelqu'un pour qu'il brûle la maison de_ Thomas-Le-S-Se-Prononce _?_

 _« - Avec quel argent, demanda Shane amusé._

 _« - Aucune idée… Vous n'avez pas d'argent de poche ? Si on réunit tout, ça peut le faire non ?_

 _« - Sois réaliste mec. Lui en faire baver ok mais faut que ce soit réaliste et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça Shane ?_

 _« - Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire pour qu'il sente bien qu'on en a légèrement assez de son dogmatisme._

 _« - Son quoi, demanda Jason perdu. Tu ne vas te mettre à parler toi aussi comme un dictionnaire ? J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec Nate !_

 _Le jeune homme sourit et leur expliqua son idée. Ils y réfléchirent quelques minutes, mettant l'idée de Shane en place puis passèrent la journée à tout organiser. Ils ne furent que peu attentifs au cours de chant, ce que remarqua Brown mais il supposa, à tort, qu'ils travaillaient sur une chanson._

 _A minuit le réveil sonna dans le bungalow huit et ils se levèrent rapidement. Nate sortit le tuyau sous son lit et ils rejoignirent le bureau, le plus discrètement possible. Shane ouvrit la pièce grâce aux clés qu'il avait subtilisées à son oncle et se faufila dans la pièce pour prendre le double du bungalow de leur professeur. Quelques minutes tard, ils y entraient sur la pointe des pieds et mirent tout en place. Ils fixèrent le tuyau au robinet de la salle de bain et placèrent l'autre extrémité sur le matelas. Jason alluma l'eau et fit couler un léger débit avant de quitter la salle de bain. Ils quittèrent le bungalow et allèrent ranger les clés avant de retourner se coucher. Tous les trois songeaient qu'avec ça le professeur comprendrait que ses méthodes ne plaisaient pas._

 _Seulement ils eurent une drôle de surprise en arrivant à la cafétéria au petit matin._ Thomas-Le-S-Se-Prononce _semblait fatigué et légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude._

 _« - Ça va, demanda Brown en le rejoignant._

 _« - Comme quelqu'un qui a été victime d'une blague cruelle ! Figure-toi qu'un ou plusieurs élèves sont entrés dans ma chambre cette nuit et ont inondé mon matelas avec un tuyau. Le problème c'est que je dors la fenêtre ouverte et je crois bien que je couve quelque chose._

 _« - Comment ça, des élèves sont entrés dans ton bungalow ? Ta porte n'était pas fermée à clé ?_

 _Le jeune professeur assura du contraire et lui expliqua l'état de la pièce à son réveil. Etant assis près des garçons, ceux-ci purent entendre la conversation et Shane se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Le matelas était détrempé tout comme les draps, couvertures et oreillers. Le sol aussi était inondé et ses chaussures fichues._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Personne ne vous a soupçonné, demandé Kim impressionnée par leur idée.

« - Oncle Brown m'a soupçonné, à plusieurs reprises, durant les trois dernières semaines. Il m'a interrogé à ce sujet mais je n'ai jamais confirmé ses allégations.

« - Et ce professeur il s'est douté que c'était vous ?

« - Ben en fait, il est tombé malade. Il avait une crève incroyable, admit Nate, qui a failli tourner en pneumonie puisque tu le sais, les nuits sont plutôt fraîches à Camp Rock ! Résultat les cours de danse ont été annulés deux semaines avant le concours final.

« - Eh ben… vous êtes dangereux les gars, soupira Kim.

« - Dit celle qui fait d'horribles farces, demanda Mitchie. Je me souviens encore de la maison de l'horreur que tu as faite pour halloween quand on vivait ensemble.

Ils rirent mais Helen se montrant curieuse, Kim lui raconta l'idée qu'elle avait eue alors que Mitchie allait en cuisine chercher de la tarte pour les nouveaux arrivants. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle croisa le regard de Justin. Depuis son mariage avec Shane, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son cousin qu'elle considérait davantage comme son frère. Il lui sourit tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui assura que tout allait bien et posa les assiettes de dessert sur la table, les laissant se servir. Ils la remercièrent puis Selena décida de raconter une de ses anecdotes.

« - A l'époque je faisais beaucoup de récital de piano, ma mère adorait m'écouter jouer, expliqua-t-elle amusée. Même si je détestais devoir être assise pour jouer durant des heures et des heures. A répéter un morceau encore et encore, soupira-t-elle.

 _Flash-back_

 _Selena était dans sa chambre, occupée à écrire une chanson lorsque sa mère entra sans frapper. Ce qui énerva la jeune fille de treize ans qui désespérait de ne pas avoir de vie privée._

 _« - Tu es bientôt prête ma chérie ?_

 _« - Pour, demanda-t-elle en posant son crayon._

 _« - Ton récital. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans une demi-heure. Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta robe noire, dit-elle en la sortant du dressing, avec tes petites chaussures vernis._

 _« - Ok, soupira sa fille en regardant ses Converses avec envie. Je ne peux pas mettre d'autres chaussures que celles-là ? Elles me font mal aux pieds avec leurs pointes !_

 _« - Je t'en prie Sel', ne commence pas. Je descends tes chaussures vernis. Toi tu troques ton jeans et ton tee-shirt contre la robe noire que je viens de te sortir._

 _Sa mère ressortit et Selena observa la robe à col claudine. Elle détestait cette robe pourtant elle l'enfila avant de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon serré comme elle devait le faire à chaque récital. Sachant qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à jouer, elle prit son sac à dos, y glissa de quoi écrire sa chanson puis enfila ses Converses. Elle refusait de mettre les escarpins tout de suite. Ce qu'elle expliqua à sa mère quand celle-ci vit ses pieds._

 _« - Je les enfilerais avant de monter sur scène pour jouer maman, mais les chaussures sont inconfortables._

 _« - Bon très bien, soupira Corrine. Allez monte dans la voiture et fais bien attention à ne pas froisser ta robe._

 _Selena lui assura qu'elle ferait attention puis s'attacha avant de ressortir son texte pour le continuer sur le trajet, si bien qu'elle ne vit rien. Ni du trajet, ni de l'attente avant que ça ne soit son tour. Ses chaussures étaient à côté d'elle et lorsque l'organisatrice la prévint qu'elle serait la prochaine, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires puis commença à se préparer. Seulement, en regardant les chaussures vernis, elle grimaça et monta sur scène avec ses Converses._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Tu es montée sur scène en Converses, demanda Shane amusé. Enfin sur scène, à un récital.

« - Ouais. Autant dire que ma mère n'a pas vraiment apprécié, rit-elle. Elle m'a incendiée durant le trajet du retour et ma prof de piano aussi le lendemain. Du coup j'ai arrêté les cours et les récitals. Je me suis mise à la guitare et au rock !

« - J'aurais voulu voir ça ! Une fille qui bouleverse les codes vestimentaires en se pointant à un récital en Converse. Ça devait juste être énorme en fait !

« - Tu l'as dit Kim. Cela dit, grâce à ça, je me suis mise au rock j'ai rencontré les _Tous Pour Un_ et ma meilleure amie Mitchie. J'ai même eu l'honneur de chanter à leur mariage, sourit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

« - Et la chanson que tu as écrite pour nous est magnifique, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Ouais ma femme ne peut toujours pas l'écouter sans verser une petite larme, ajouta son mari avant d'embrasser sa joue. Et c'est fou ce que je peux t'aimer quand je te vois pleurer en entendant _The Way I Love You_.

« - Ça tombe bien, moi j'aime le regard que tu poses sur moi quand tu l'entends.

« - Hey allez minauder plus loin, grogna Mandy, vous allez me faire vomir.

« - Va au diable _little monster_ , répondit son frère avant d'embrasser sa femme avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance. Justin raconta qu'il avait donné une bague à une fille de son école pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs à sa place et qu'il avait été puni pendant un mois pour avoir troqué le bijou de famille. Nate de son côté avoua avoir voulu chanter une sérénade à la fille qui lui plaisait. Seulement, il s'était trompé de fenêtre si bien que le père, qui n'avait que peu apprécié d'entendre chanter à minuit sous sa fenêtre, le lui avait signifié en lui jetant un sceau d'eau glacée.

…

« - Papa, cria Lydie en arrivant au salon.

« - Hey princesse, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il en réceptionnant sa fille. Tu vois je suis revenu. Contrairement au papa d'Elodie.

« - Merci papa, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin avant de voir le sapin. Woahhh ! Je monte réveiller tout le monde pour qu'on déballe les cadeaux, cria-t-elle en remontant à l'étage.

Les adultes rirent en l'entendant appeler chaque enfant par son prénom. Ainsi que les quelques adultes qui étaient montés dormir quelque part entre cinq heures du matin et maintenant. Shane nota qu'il était huit heures et bâilla en songeant qu'il n'avait pas fait de réelle nuit depuis plus de deux jours. « Je ne vais pas tenir la journée, songea-t-il en s'étirant. Je ferais une sieste plus tard. »

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne put se reposer puisque Lydie, suivit de Soren ne cessèrent d'attirer son attention. De plus, il avait promis à Mitchie qu'il nettoierait la maison. Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue il ne put qu'apprécier ce moment en famille. Il n'était plus la rock star applaudit dans le monde entier, il n'était plus qu'un homme marié et un père de famille et il adorait ça. Il rangea donc la maison, aidé de Nate et Jason, joua avec Lydie aux poupées qu'elle avait eues, ou au train électrique avec Soren. Il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à sa femme, appréciant de la voir se reposer. Il la porta même dans la chambre quand elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il ne put se coucher qu'à dix-neuf heures et se demanda s'il réussirait à se réveiller un jour pourtant lorsque sa femme se coucha, bien après lui, il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir les yeux.

« - Il est quelle heure ?

« - Minuit et demi. Rendors-toi mon amour, tu t'es donné à sept cent pour cent ces derniers jours. Autant sur scène à faire le show devant l'autre cornichon, que sur le trajet à trouver des solutions… En plus, tu t'es occupé des enfants pendant que je dormais et tu as rangé la maison. Tu as le droit à une véritable nuit de sommeil.

« - Sauf qu'il y a un truc que je n'ai pas pu faire du coup.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - M'occuper de ma sublime épouse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit en le sentant se coller à elle et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« - Dis donc soldat, on est déjà en forme ?

« - Deux jours sans te voir, plus une journée sans pouvoir te déshabiller et profiter de ton corps de déesse, chuchota-t-il, évidemment que je suis en forme. D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

« - Ok mon amour mais avant je dois t'avouer un truc. Ou plutôt j'ai un dernier cadeau à t'offrir.

« - Ah oui lequel ?

« - Eh bien, il va falloir attendre encore un peu avoir de l'avoir.

« - Tu l'as commandé sur le net je présume ?

« - On peut dire ça mais le délai de livraison est plutôt long.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Il va falloir que tu patientes encore six petits mois.

« - Six m… On va avoir un autre bébé ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle en le regardant.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet pour la regarder.

« - Pour de vrai ? Un autre bébé ?

« - Oui mon amour.

« - Je t'aime Mitchie.

FIN

…

Et voilà comme l'indique le mot « FIN » c'est la fin de cette petite parenthèses de la vie de Shane et Mitchie (du moins de ma saga). Je les rends à Disney. Je n'ajouterais plus rien sur cette histoire. Je vais les laisser vivre leurs vie sans interférer dedans )

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un merveilleux noël que vous avez profité de vos proches et que vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez. Rires, cadeaux, joie, amour, chocolats… Rien que le meilleur. Joyeux noël à tous.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
